I'll Be Around the Corner
by Soffie101
Summary: The rain of Gethsis has ended... Everything seemes fine... "What?" When N falls in love with White, everything changes. As he goes on his journey, he promises to come back but will he? White will stop at nothing to see him again. WhiteXN fanfiction.
1. Intro: Distortion to a New Chapter

****

I was just sort of fooling around when I was writing this, but I really want to continue it. I love N, he's my favourite. XDD I actually was really sad when he left. I want to know if he comes back though, because he's the best character in the game. XD  
Either way, this is just a small fanfiction. Wheeeeee. I plan to finish it though... Like... Everything else I've done and abandon... Sorry, guys, I get busy. You know, high school student stuff. Either way.. Whatever, enjoy~

* * *

Intro  
Distortion to a New Chapter

"I actually kind of liked you a little." he said. My heart cringed when he said that. I was on the verge of breaking down, right then. I grasped my pokeball in my hand, a resting Oshawott inside it. "Through out many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a trainer who truly cares for pokemon." he added. Why did N have to be so forward? He was leaving me in such a situation where I could explode. "I might have even grown to love you." N said.

L-love me? I thought he would probably just like me... But love was a different story. It was what I had felt for him. I don't know how it happened but after that one time... That one time on the ferris wheel, I knew he was perfect. It didn't matter if he was the leader of Team Plasma, he was different. He had such an innocent side to him, hidden inside him. I didn't want to love him though!

"But that was too good to be true. I opened my eyes to see all you were was a tool to get me closer to my goal." he said in a jerkish manner. My heart cried there. Good! I don't want him loving me. N was just an innocent, kind, sweet... No wait, I'm loosing it! He was a jerk that was stealing the rights of pokemon.

"Good, I don't want you in my life!" I said, tears forming in my eyes. No, I can't cry in front of him. He'll make me feel hopeless.

"Is that so." he said, thinking to himself. What was he planning now? I hated this. Why me, of all people? "Well why did you always come after me?" N asked, smirking. What did he mean?

I then had certain visions of the past.

* * *

_"I'm the leader of Team Plasma, I hope you realise that." he said to me. For some reason, I didn't mind that... I still felt like I could trust him._

_"Well I'm a strong trainer, I hope you realise that." I said back in a playful manner. He gave me an odd smile. I guess N wasn't sure whether to smile, laugh, or look serious as usual._

* * *

_"This may be the last time I ever see you, White." N said to me. I felt a bit disheartened by his words but I had a perfect reply._

_"Well I doubt your doubts." I said, winking at him. N looked at me, confused. "If we never saw each other, there would be no point in us ever meeting each other." I explained. He smiled sweetly at me, understanding._

_"Then I'll see you soon then." he said before jumping on his Tranquill and flying away. I felt my eyes stinging but I endured it._

* * *

_"Lord N, it's time to go." the grunt said, releasing the bird pokemon to ride away. N nodded and looked back at me._

_"This is my farewell, White." he stated, releasing his Tranquill. "Until we meet again." N added. Everything was happening so quickly, I went without thinking as he went to jump on his pokemon. I ran to him and hugged him._

_"N, I don't want you to go!" I yelled, feeling like even people across the world could here me. N looked so surprised at my action, as well as blushing madly. We stayed in that position for a while as I cried a bit. There were too many goodbyes to go through with him._

_"Lord N..." I heard the grunt saying, getting impatient. N shoed him with his hand._

_"You can go without me, I won't be long." N replied, making sure I was being comforted. The grunt left, leaving time to stop there._

* * *

The visions stopped, bringing me to fall to my knees. How could I be so stupid?

"Do you understand now, White? Even if I loved you, it wouldn't have lasted anyways." N said, almost as if trying to make my spirit more down then it was.

"Shut up!" I yelled, now crying. N did nothing, not even flinch. "You're such an insensitive jerk. I hate you!"

"And if I say I don't believe that?" he asked me. Why wouldn't he believe that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Believe this, Oshawott, go!" I stood up and released Oshawott from my pokeball. N smirked.

"And this is why I did fall in love with you, you never give up." he said. Crap, stop toying with me!

(After the battles)

"Why do you think I was always deceived?" N asked me, depressed and yearning for answers.

After I battled N, it came to the ending... I beat him with only two pokemon in my bag. Oshawott, and Zekrom. But... Such a victory was ruined by Gethsis, admitting his real plan, which was only using N. It broke him to pieces, you could see it in his eyes. I taught Gethsis a lesson, though, by defeating his pokemon as well.

"I think..." I started. His pleading eyes were almost staring into my soul, making me nervous. What was I going to say? "I think you need to find that answer on your own." I said, a bit embarrassed on my stupid reply. N gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You were locked away in that castle, some of the people in the castle told me. They said you never learned about real socialisation with people, which is probably why you're so socially awkward." I **explained** a bit, as well as saying "You need to get up and find out where you went wrong, why you went wrong, and how you can fix everything. Because you're so awkward with people, it's blocking your answer. You need to find yourself." N hugged me after my small, and hopefully inspiring, speech. I blushed a bit. This was the kind of moment I loved. It was when I had second thoughts on N.

"You're right..." he said. "I need to stand on my own. Well, not technically on my own." N added. Now it was my turn to be confused. What did he mean? "I want you to go with me, wherever I go." N said.

Suddenly, the romantic music in my head just stopped. Go with him...? What?

"Wait, what?" I asked for confirmation. He smiled and walked towards the hole in the throne room. He looked back at me.

"I'm going now. You should go home, wait for me." N said, smiling. Dang it, that smile made me melt. But going? Where? Everything was happening so quickly. "I'll come back for you." he said, releasing his Reshiram into the sky.

"But where will you go?" I asked, concerned, stepping closer to him. He pushed my bangs to the side of my ear, seeing as the wind swayed them in my face.

"I've always loved the blue color of your eyes, you know." N said to me, staring into my eyes. I felt myself blushing. "I'll be right around the corner, that's where." he said, winking. Around the corner? Seriously, I couldn't understand this guy even if I wanted to. "I promise I'll be back, just wait." he said, jumping out of the castle. I reached out for him, falling to my knees.

I'll wait for you forever...

* * *

**Oki, I really REALLY wanted to make them kiss here. XD I thought it was too soon though, I mean this isn't even the first chapter, it's the intro. I really liked it though, I think it's romantic. Either way, if you didn't understand, N loves White but doesn't really realise it, he just thinks he likes to toy with her, and White loves N but doesn't want to admit it... CoughandCherenlovesWhitecough. XDDDD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you'll read on. X3**


	2. Chapter one: Where In the World

**Haha, whew. Now we get started. XD Yes, this is the first chapter. Thanks to the people that said they liked this story, as well as favourited it and are now watching for new chapters. It's really apperciated. I like doing this though, sharing my stories and ideas. X3**

**Now, I love Bianca. Why? You shall see if you read on. Haha, nice one Bianca *highfives*. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter one

Where In the World

It's spring... That means it's been two seasons since I saw N... He just disappeared. Where in the world could he be now? Was he like... Traveling to places like Kanto? Johto? I... I didn't want to admit it but I sort of missed him... I mean, he was right... I did chase after him, I did really like him. I'm never going to tell him that, I don't want to like him. I don't want him in my life... But then again, I want him by my side, at all times. It was so confusing!

"Dang him for making me confused..." I cursed to myself. It didn't get far though, I was just lying in my room. I was half on, half off the small couch in my room, my feet to the ceiling and my head on the ground. My Oshawott was on the bed, looking at me. He let out a small bark. I smiled.

"Come here, Dibbs." I said. Yes, I named my Oshawott Dibby. I thought it was cute and... Well, Bianca pulled her pokemon and said 'dibs' so I had the idea. The name suited him though.

It was sad though, really. He never evolved, as well is past the point. He can't evolve now.

"Y'okay?" I asked Dibby. He let out another bark, but seemed happy. "We should go out today..." I said, sitting up normally. "Maybe White Forest..." I added. Ever since N left, I hadn't been out a lot. I stayed home a lot.

"We'll go once we see Bianca." I said in conclusion.

Bianca, one of my best friends, was going to be on television later with Professor Juniper. They were going to talk about Cheren, another friend of mine, and me with our quest and how we stopped Team Plasma. Everyone in town was so hyped up about Bianca being there, as well as talking about us. Well, we were the heroes of the town. Ha ha...

An hour passed and Dibby and I sat down to watch the news report with our friend on it. The flat screen in my room sure gave a good picture. It was almost as if Bianca was there in my room.

"I can't tell you how proud I was of White and Cheren for saving the world. I wish I could have helped but watching their journey was good enough for me." Bianca started her speech. The show went for another hour but her last statement made me a little mad. "I have to admit, even though N was the bad guy, he was actually cute."

"He's mine, Bianca! Stick to Black!" I yelled almost as if I was actually talking to her. My cheeks went red when I realised what I had said. N wasn't mine... I didn't want him to be mine, really... I just wanted to see him once more, that's it... Yeah...

"White would probably kill me for saying that. She's in love with N." Bianca added. My eyes twitched.

...

"I'll kill you, Bianca!" I yelled again. There were several times when I wanted to strangle her... This was one of them. I grabbed my bag, filled with medicines and pokemon, and ran down the stairs, Dibby back in his pokeball.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted to my mother who was in the kitchen, and raced out of the door. Bianca was only on route three so it wouldn't be a long journey there. I pulled out my newly evolved Tranquill and commanded it to fly to Nacrene City.

The bird pokemon landed gracefully and returned to it's pokeball. Now to catch that stupid hat wearing girl.

"Bianca!" I yelled when I got closer. She smiled at me.

"Oh hi, White!" she said cheerfully. She was acting as if she never said anything. I pulled her out of the camera view while Professor Juniper talked.

"How could you say that, I don't love N!" I whispered loudly. She laughed.

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes. If you didn't you wouldn't be blushing." Bianca pointed to my face. I covered my cheeks with my hands.

"I do NOT like him." I said again. I wrapped my hands around her neck, just ready but Bianca laughed again. She knew I couldn't do that...

"Fine, fine, you don't like him. I'll say that." Bianca said and went back into the view of the camera. I had a bad feeling about this... "White loves N so much, she blushes every time I say his name!" she screamed. My jaw dropped.

"Bianca, you're horrible!" I yelled at her, running off, releasing my pokemon, and flying to Nimbasa City.

I held my knees as I rode the ferris wheel. Stupid Bianca, stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid me for becoming so close to N though... Oh god, please make sure he doesn't see that news broadcast.

"If I could see you, would I get over you? That broadcast wouldn't mean a thing then..." I said out loud as the ferris wheel came to a halt at the top. Crap, did it get stuck? A message came from the pa system in the top right corner.

"Passengers, please stay calm. The ferris wheel has stopped but we will fix the ride and you will get off safely." it said. Great, just the perfect thing to add to my stinking day. Well, it gave me time to think... Too bad I was a bit scared of heights. That made me remember my ride with N though...

* * *

_"Let's... Let's talk on the ferris wheel." he said. What did he want to talk about? I followed him and jumped on the car, without even thinking. I was afraid of heights, that was the only problem. I mean, I could fly around on a pokemon, travel up the biggest mountains, and conquer any gym with it's leader but this kind of height, on a big ride, scared me._

_"What's up?" I asked once the ride started. Maybe engaging in conversation would calm me. He looked out of the glass car surrounding us._

_"I know you aren't a fan of Team Plasma." he said. No duh. "I know you feel as if they're doing wrong but I beg to differ." N added. Yeah, I knew this. He told me the same thing the day I met him._

_"And...?" I asked, now getting nervous from the height._

_"I'm the leader of Team Plasma, I hope you realise that." he said to me. For some reason, I didn't mind that... I still felt like I could trust him._

_"Well I'm a strong trainer, I hope you realise that." I said back in a playful manner. He gave me an odd smile. I guess N wasn't sure whether to smile, laugh, or look serious as usual._

_Suddenly, the car shook a bit. I jumped on my seat. N looked out of the see through wall again._

_"White, look how high we are. I've never been this high before on a ride." he said, almost amazed. I was hesitant to look but I didn't want to show him that height was my only fear. So I peered over. I felt a bit nauseous... Then, a jolt came to me. The car shook again._

_"Ah!" I screamed, accidentally jumping into N, scared out of my mind. I clenched his shirt, a tear running down my eye. I hated this. Why did I say yes?_

_"White...?" he said my name, sounding as if he was worried about me. He placed his arms around me in a protective way._

_"Don't let go until the ride's over!" I said, more tears forming in my eyes. I was so weak... He did as I said though... N... Was there a kind side to him that I didn't even know about?_

* * *

Sure, I wasn't as scared as much anymore of heights. Really, they didn't bother me that much but... I still wondered...

"N... Where are you...? You told me to wait but I'm getting fed up with it..." I said, peering out of the walls of the cart, into the sky. That's when I saw something.

"What's that?" I asked myself. It was a trainer riding a pokemon... A white pokemon... "N?"

* * *

**:D Yeah, now you see what I meant about Bianca. X3 I had fun with this chapter, especially with White's reactions to Bianca's actions. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll read the rest of the story once published~  
****Soffia**


	3. Chapter two:  What?

**:D Quick updates, huh? I just am loving this fanfiction, I want to finish it soooo badley! I have a good ending too. It's _ Do you really think I'm going to spoil my own story? XDDD No. Anyways, I was feeling so heartfelt at the end of this... I cheered up when Kiyo, my friend, messaged me on MSN about my fanfiction saying " OMG, N, YOU INSENSITIVE JARK." XDDDD Nice way to spell jerk, Kiyo.**

* * *

Chapter two  
"...What?"

I couldn't believe it. It was N! Well... It looked like him... I mean, a trainer on a white pokemon with the ability to fly. Either it was him or I was going crazy. Or... The height being so far away was making me see things. I hope not. I wanted it to be him but... I didn't. How is that possible?

Oh, idea. I took out the small pair of binoculars out of my bag. These would work, right? I looked through them, catching a glimpse of the thing in the sky.

"... What?" I asked myself, looking closer. Was that? You... Come on! "You gotta be kidding me..." I said. It was just a plane. That's it, I've lost it. Way to get my hopes up on a STUCK ferris wheel. Stupid.

"How long are you going to take, it's been two seasons!" I yelled. I looked around, other people staring at me from other cars. Could they really hear me or did they just see me randomly spaz? Whatever, I didn't care.

I took out a box out of my bag which was filled with poffins. I was starving for some reason... Then again, I ate when I was angry or upset, mostly upset. Mmmm... Maybe Dibby was hungry. I released him from his pokeball.

"You hungry, boy?" I asked. He nodded. I gave Dibby a pecha poffin as I, myself, ate an oran poffin. They were my favourite.

"Do you think he hates me, Dibbs?" I asked the Oshawott while he ate. He stared at me with his big, black eyes. "I mean... He's not coming back... Do you think he's not coming back because he doesn't want to see me?" I explained in further description. I knew that Dibby wouldn't answer my question, nor even make an action for it but... I just... Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I just want him to come back!" I said, my head falling into my open palms. Dibby jumped into my lap and patted me with his paw, as if trying to reassure me. "Stupid jerk, he doesn't get it." I said, stroking Dibby's head.

Suddenly, the ride started moving again. It startled me but I had no N to fall into this time. Luckily, I didn't fall at all. That would have been painful, actually...

After two hours, I had finally gotten off the ferris wheel. My thoughts just brought sadness, which wasn't usual.

"I guess I should go to White Forest like I planned..." I said to myself, pulling my bag closer to me. Dibby was back in his pokeball so there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

I laid down in the tall grass, all of my pokemon out of their pokemon, relaxing. It's not like they would go far. They wanted to be with me, and I had proof.

Dibby, yes I got from Professor Juniper, but I let him be free and he came back.

My Deerling, Bambie, I had found injured. When I raised him to health, I let him go but he followed me until I brought him along in my journey.

My Tranquill, but at the time was a Pidove, was caught in a tree. I had rescued it and like Bambie, he followed me.

My Lillipup was scrounging for food and when I fed her, she wanted to stay with me.

Lastly, well in my party and not the pokemon in SOMEONE's PC, I had rescued my Munna and she caught herself. She took a pokeball from my back, touched the button, and was caught.

So if they wanted to stay with me, they wouldn't venture far...

"White?" I heard my name being called. I opened my eyes to see Cheren looking down at me.

"Oh, hey Cheren." I said, sitting up as he sat down beside me. "How'd you know I was here?" I asked. Maybe it was just coincidental or he tracked me down somehow... Who knew with Cheren.

"Coincidence. Either way, I wanted to talk to you." he said. Cheren and I were best friends so... Yeah.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked. I quit slouching, interested in what he was going to say. Cheren placed his hand on mine. Suddenly, I wasn't so calm anymore. Shivers ran up my spine.

"I'm in love with you, White. I want you to know that." he said.

"... What?" I asked. I then blushed, that was rude. "I mean..." I pulled my hand away from his. "I'm sorry, I really need to go." I said, beaming my pokemon back in their pokeballs. I needed to go home... Think about this...

"White... I was just kidding." Cheren said. I looked at him. I wanted to believe him so much but I could see so much pain in his face. He did like me. I knew because Cheren couldn't lie, nor act. This was bad.

"I'm really sorry." I said, running off.

When I was far enough, I had to stop to catch my breath... I had made it all the way back to Nimbasa City, I was a long distance runner.

"This can't be happening to me..." I said, panting. I then felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It startled me but I didn't dare to look up. What if it was Cheren? I didn't want to see his hurt face.

"You okay, White?" the person asked. It wasn't Cheren, it was Bianca. I was still angry with her... I turned around and slapped her. "What was that for?" she asked, holding her, now red, cheek.

"That's what you get!" I yelled, almost crying. She noticed my pre-tears.

"What's wrong, White?" she asked, placing her hand back on my shoulder.

I explained everything that happened... Well, everything related to Cheren. I didn't tell her anything about the stuck ferris wheel.

After that, I went to her house. It was just a small visit to finish up our conversation.

I went home after that. It wasn't even far so... I could have stayed the night but I really needed to be alone in my own room again.

I laid on my bed when I heard something...

"Hey..."

* * *

**Do you guys think it's N? You're wrong, it's Cheren. XDDDD No, I dunno. You tell me who you think it is. It might even be.. Yur Mom. XDDDDDDDDDDDD Thanks for reading~**


	4. Chapter three: Kiss Me, Right Here

**I'm getting so quick at this! 8D Then again, these chapters are short so... Either way, I'm so excited because Kiyo and I are gonna be hanging tomorrow so she might bring me some more inspiration, you know? I mean, she's my best friend so... X3**

**Anyways, that had nothing to do with the story. XD Well it did but at the same time, it didn't... Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter three  
Kiss Me, Right Here

I looked over. N... Oh my god, it really was him!

"N!" I shouted, running up and hugging him. Wait... How did he get in my room? "How did you get in here?" I asked, then got more serious. "And what took you so long?" I yelled this time.

"Relax." he said, taking my hand. I blushed from his touch, meaning I was a black person from no light with a red face... "I just came in the window, and I had work to do." he said calmly. How could he be so calm at a time like this? It's been half a year.

"I missed you!" I said, tears of happiness running down my face. He wiped the tears away with his gentle hand. Sure, I missed him, and sure I'll admit, he was special to me, but I didn't think I'd be this happy.

"You know I saw that broadcast." he said, smiling. What? Those wedding bells were cut off. I blushed even more.

"That meant nothing, I'm serious!" I said, covering my face with my hands, trying to keep him from seeing my rosy cheeks. N pulled my hands away.

"It doesn't matter, I know Bianca likes to joke around." he said to me. Wow, he was really charming tonight... It was just like a section from Romeo and Cinderella, my favourite song. "But I did enjoy the thought of you loving me." N added. Enjoyed... Huh?

"You mean...?" I went to ask for confirmation. He nodded.

"I left because I needed to gather my courage. I didn't know how to tell you, as well as if my feelings were true. I needed to know if I truly had feelings for you, and not just holding onto because you were needed for a dream." he explained. "But I do love you, White. Just like I said in the castle. I was just too much of a jerk to even realise it."

This was too good to be true. I was... It felt like I was floating on air. N pulled me out of the window, onto his pokemon, and away from my house. Mom would probably be worried if she saw I was gone but it was so late. She'd never check up on me at that hour.

N took me somewhere I had never seen before. A shimmering waterfall, surrounded by many pokemon. He led me through the river on some stepping stones.

"N... This place is beautiful..." I said, staring in awe. Suddenly, I slipped, almost falling into the water. N pulled me into him to prevent that.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned about me. I blushed but nodded. He smiled at me. "It's slippery so you have to be careful." N said, picking me up, bridal style. This made me blush even more but I tried as hard as I could to sustain my happiness.

"I didn't notice." I said, jokingly. He laughed with me and carried me under the waterfall. He ran so quickly through it though that I barely got wet. N did though so he must have been shielding me from the water, actually.

I looked around the cave under the waterfall, surprisingly finding that the cave was a living environment. There was a campfire, a mattress, a small spring for fresh water, and some other necessities. Was he...

"Have you been living here. N?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Ever since I left, I've lived here. It's peaceful, as well as suitable for someone like me." N responded, setting me down to stand on my own feet. I looked around some more. "I'm eighteen now though which means I'm at a legal age to live on my own or have someone younger under the same roof with me." N said. What did he mean by that?

"I... I don't understand." I told him.

"We could make it on our own here." I blushed as he said that. Move in with him? Here? Well... It was nice but... But I was only sixteen. What would mom think? Bianca, Black, and Cheren? "What do you think?" he asked me.

"Well..." I started. What was I going to say? I couldn't say no but... Well... I guess it would be okay. "I'd like that." I told him, looking down at my feet. N held my head up by my chin.

"I'm going to have to take you back to your house so you can gather your things and say goodbye but..." N said, pulling me over to the positioned mattress and sitting me down with him.

"But?" I urged him to continue. "Go on."

"But I want you to know that I'll always be around the corner." N told me, smiling with a calm expression. Wait... What did he mean by that?

"I still don't understand. You said the exact thing to me before you left..." I stammered. "You're not leaving, are you?" I asked, holding his hands in mine. I didn't want him to leave again. N just stared into my eyes.

"I'll always be around the corner for you." he repeated himself. Why was he making this so complicated?

"You can't leave me again, I missed you too much. I... I..." I stuttered over my words. I couldn't... The words wouldn't come out of my mouth properly, as well as my mind wasn't thinking straight. "I love you!" I finally yelled. N leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"I'll always be there for you, around the corner. You just have to say my name." N repeated for the last time, leaning closer and closer. Was he... Was he going to kiss me? I think... I was finally ready, maybe... Y-yes... I was.

"N..."

* * *

This was a dream land... It... It was a dream.

I gasped for air, my head facedown on my pillow. You gotta be joking. It couldn't have been a dream, right? No, it was too perfect. I...

Now I lay, crying, yearning for him...

"N... Come back, please! You said you'd be there for me... Why not now?"

* * *

**;A; You thought they'd kiss, didn't you? I was just like White, I cried... Thanks for reading and I hope you'll read on... DX**


	5. Chapter four: Desperate

**Hey guys. I know, late update compared to the others. XDDDD My friend's over so we've been messing around so I didn't want to write the story. XD  
Well I think this chapter is interesting. A bit jumpy but I'm lacking inspiration right now... It will come back tomorrow, maybe.**

* * *

Chapter four  
Desperate

I packed my bag with some extra poffins and potions. I was determined to find this waterfall. It must have existed somewhere, right?

"Time to go." I said to Dibby, picking him up and beaming him back into his pokeball. I then heard a knock on my door. "Coming." I said, walking to the door. There was no real reason to say that because the door swung open anyways. It was Bianca and Cheren.

Bianca had her happy go lucky face as usual but Cheren looked a bit upset, maybe worried. I guess when Cheren told me he loved me wasn't part of that dream... Crap, that's not good...

"You're leaving already?" Bianca said, stuffing something else in my bag and winking. What was it? She made some gestures as if to say 'look at it later' so I left it alone.

"Yeah, sorry. It's a long journey so I have to go now or I might not make it before sundown." I said. It was barely sunrise anyways so it would be a whole day travel.

"How do you know it's even real?" Cheren said, fiddling with a pen on the table. I wondered... Maybe it was just my imagination... No, I remember seeing that path we flew down. I remember it so clearly, the waterfall must exist. If not, well it would be a good day out of the house.

"I dunno." I said, shrugging as well as not making eye contact. I didn't want to see him face to face. "Besides, I need to find this out." I added. It was as if my courage was beaming off of me because Bianca looked so happy.

"You must really love N to be going out of your way to find him!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Or she was happy because was planning to mess with me.

"I hate you..." I said, staring at her evilly. She giggled.

"Just be careful, okay?" Cheren told me. I know, I know...

"Thanks." I said, walking out the door. They probably wouldn't leave until mom found out they were there. Typical Bianca and Cheren.

I traveled across route one to fourteen. There was nothing. I had left at six, it was now three in the afternoon. I was exhausted and didn't even know where I was.

"Maybe I should see what Bianca put in my bag..." I said, searching for it. I couldn't find it... Maybe it fell out of my bag? No, here it was. It was a letter. And I don't mean a note of some sort, I mean a letter... A magnet...

"You... I hate you, Bianca..." I said, almost throwing the letter, which was N, into the stream next to me. I had a perfectly good explanation, okay?

It was a simple stage of adolescence... I was sixteen and I wanted to be loved or something like that... Not by Cheren. I loved Cheren, but only like a brother. I didn't want Cheren to love me. Same with Black, he was like my brother. N? No, not him either... I didn't think. Or... No, it was just my longing to have someone for myself reflecting on N, nothing more. It couldn't be. I just needed some answers.

"White?" I heard my name being called. What, was it Cheren going to tell me something again like yesterday? I looked around. No. It was Black.

"Hey Black, what's up?" I asked. Unlike Cheren, Black traveled everywhere so it wasn't surprising to see him in different places. Black smiled.

"Nothing much, I just came back from Kanto." he said. Kanto? That was miles away. Must have been fun. Hm... Maybe Black would want to come with me to this waterfall.

"Hey Black, let's go." I said, not really giving him a choice. He laughed.

"Where are we going?" Black asked me. I shook my head and kept walking. No use asking him. He'd just give me a funny answer.

Another couple of hours went by and it was seven. Up ahead were some bushes but I could hear water. It was close.

"You know we're getting close to..." Black started to say but paused... Black had been saying that all day. It was getting annoying.

"What?" I yelled. He backed off. Stupid... Yeah, he was like my brother. So what? Siblings fought...

I went through the bushes and... Oh my... It really existed. Black was still behind me but I didn't wait, I ran through the stepping stones. What scared me was I fell... On the same stepping stone I did in my dream. The current wasn't strong so I wasn't pulled away but the water was very cold. I looked over from where I came. Black still wasn't around. He probably got his sleeve stuck on a tree or a pokemon stole his cap again.

"Maybe I should just go on... I really need to find out." I said, picking myself back up and walking towards the waterfall. It was now or never. It was either there would be a cave behind this waterfall or... Or I'd be soaking wet and squished by the impact of the falling water... Meh, didn't really matter to me. Well it did but I had to be strong, right?

I gave myself a redo on the stepping stones, giving myself a running start. And presto, cave. I was soaking wet from the water even though I was under it for a nano second...

"White?" I heard a muffled voice. It must have been Black from the other side of the waterfall.

"I'm here, Black!" I yelled as loud as I could. I looked around the cave, hoping he heard me. He did, thankfully. Black jumped through the waterfall like I did. As I looked around though... The cave was like a living environment, just like my dream... Could N actually live here?

"How'd you know where I lived, White?" he asked me. What...? Black lived here? You gotta be kidding me... Again...

"You live here?" I asked, annoyed. He nodded.

"Yeah, I've lived here for like... Forever." Black said. But I had never been here, nor ever heard about it so how could my dream be exact to this cave in reality? This was strange...

"Did N come by here at some point?" I asked black. I hadn't really told him why I was coming out here in the first place so that could start things.

"Yeah." Black said, nodding again. My eyes lit up. Did Black know something about this? "He told me to give you something but I never really met up with you so..." he paused. So what? I urged him to continue. "So I gave it to Bianca."

"What was it?" I asked another question. I needed to know. He shrugged.

"I dunno... It was like a magnet." Black responded. Magnet? Could he have been referring to the one that Bianca gave me this morning? I rushed and opened my bag to find the wrapped magnet.

"There's gotta be..." I looked at it. Aha, a compartment! I opened it up and there was a small note in it. "What's this?" I asked myself, opening up the note and reading it. It was a small note.

* * *

_To White,_

_I'll be around the corner._

_Love N_

* * *

The note said... I was so ticked off...

"You gotta..." I started. "You're tearing me apart, you insensitive jerk!"

* * *

**:D Wonderfull, right? XD Well anyways, we shall see where that leads us. I don't really have any real comments for this chapter right now so... Thanks for reading~**


	6. Chapter five: Dream City

**Yes, another chapter and I'm so happy, as well as have a great idea! Just to warn you, it has some sad parts. Maybe not in this chapter... Maybe not in the next... I'm not spoiling it for you but I'm just warning you for further reference... Either way, thanks for the people that have favourited this story, as well as 'reviewed it(By saying they loved it and whatnot XD)' as well as put me in a favourite author thing. I really appreciate it. Anyways, enjoy~ (Just to mention, this is my longest chapter. XD)**

* * *

Chapter five  
Dream City

Tears formed in my eyes. How could he not be here right now? I... I hate him. I clenched the magnet in my hand, ready to throw it again, but this time to make it break. Something wouldn't let me though. Black sighed.

"You really like him, don't you? I feel sorry for you." he said, hugging me. I pushed him away.

"Stupid, I hate him." I yelled. I started blushing as I thought of him. Black just shook his head.

"You know..." he started. I looked at Black with hopeful eyes. Maybe he knew something else. Not that I wanted to see N now, I just needed to slap him. "He said he was headed to Dream City." Black concluded. Where was...

"Where's that?" I said, gathering myself and standing up. Black shrugged.

"I don't really know. I've only heard of it twice before but... I've never been there, nor heard where it was." he said. My heart broke into another piece when he said that. There had to be someway I could find out about it... "Although, I heard there are conditions to go there. One, you must be willing to give up what you have." Black started to name all of the apparent conditions. I heard this before... Where?

"Two, you must be willing to face what you do forever." someone else said, startling me.

"Three, you must be willing to forget what you have learned." another person said. I turned around. It was Bianca and Cheren.

"How did you guys get here?" I said, still shocked. "And how do you all know that?" I asked another question. Bianca smiled.

"We followed you, duh." she said. Cheren cut in.

"Don't you remember? We were all told this when we were kids." he said. When? "Our favourite book told us these conditions. The three of us discovered what they meant just recently." Cheren explained in further detail. Oh, that's where I remember it from...

It was an old, dusty book we all found together in Professor Juniper's laboratory. It mentioned nothing about this 'Dream City' but did have that on the back on a...

"Wait, were those 'conditions' on a pop out?" I asked, trying to remember for myself. Yes, I was sure of it. Cheren and Black thought for a bit. Even they didn't know... Wait, where was Bianca. I looked over and she was on Black's bed, pulling something out of her bag.

"Just give me a second..." she said, still pulling. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my laughter from her efforts. When she pulled it out, she had so much pulling force, she rolled backwards on the bed. Black giggled and helped her stand up. Just to mention, those two were always flirting with each other. It was so cute. Either way, Bianca, gave me the item. It was the old book! "I don't remember. Why don't you see?" she winked at me. I quickly started to flip to the last page of the book.

Something caught my eye though. It was another slip of paper which wasn't originally there. I pulled it out before I went any further. I read it out loud.

"_I'll be around the..._"I paused. Oh great, another note saying that N would be around the corner. I looked at it again. No, it didn't say that. I turned the piece of paper around. It was blank... Whatever, I'd come back to that later. I turned some of the pages to find the end. There were the conditions... And in between the pages, because it was a children's book with the thick pages made by two pieces of paper, there was a map. I knew it!

I pulled out the map and looked around it. Aha, there! Dream City. It was in the middle. What was that, though? It was some print... I looked on the note from the pages, as well as the note from the magnet. Same handwriting. Did it say 'corner' again? No...

"_City..._" I read it... Putting it together though, "_I'll be around the city._"

N must have gone here. I... I knew it. But this was so far away. So far away in Ryuta. If we were in Unova, I'd have to travel away from Sinnoh, past Kanto, through Johto and Hoenn, and a little ways through Fiore. I had never been through those regions so it wasn't like I could get my Tranquill to fly me there. It would be too tiring anyways. But...

"I have to go there..."

"Are you crazy?" Cheren asked me, shaking my body by my shoulders. "You'd be traveling five regions over. And what about the conditions. Do you even know what they mean?" he started yelling at me.

"Cheren..." Bianca started. Was she crying? "It's her decision. The only thing we can do is tell her what the conditions mean. It's up to her to decide what she wants..." the conditions must have been hard to lay on the table of Bianca, the happy go lucky camper, was crying.

* * *

Black put some sort of yoga mat down so we could all sit on the ground without it being uncomfortable. When we were all settled, I got them to continue. Black started.

"One, you must be willing to give up what you have." he repeated. "Your pokemon, are said, to stay with you but your items, all of them but your closest one, will disappear." closest? Did he mean one that you treasured most or the one closest to you as in... Yeah...

"Two, you must be willing to face what you do forever." Bianca went next, just like how they said it before. They went in order for some reason. "You won't be able to back down after that. It's said that Dream City is filled with strange consequences so if you rise up, you can't stop." she said. Understandable...

"Three, you must be willing to forget what you have learned." Cheren said this time. "It means your journeys, your friends and family, your memories... They'll be taken away from you." he said, hiding his face with his bangs by lowering his head. Lose all of your memories? But... "But they say if you have a pure heart, all of these conditions will be eliminated." Cheren added.

"How do I know if I have what it takes to outstand these consequences? I asked. I didn't want to lose anything. No one spoke then. An awkward silence spread the cave for maybe... Five minutes. I broke it by standing up and taking the map in my hands.

"I'll have to risk it." I said, determined. Black stood up and hugged me.

"You're my little sister, almost... If you forget about me, I'll never forgive you but... But if you're with N, I'll think about it." he said, messing with me.

"Don't make me feel guilty." I said, downhearted now.

"What if he's not there though? Or if he doesn't remember you?" Cheren asked. His negativity always made me angry.

"It's her decision, Cheren. We have no right in stopping her." Bianca defended me. I felt my eyes stinging again, ready to cry like everyone else... If they were, that is.

"Thanks guys..." I said, holding it back. "If I remember, I'll come back." I said, placing my hand in the middle of the group. "We're best friend and always will be." I reassured. Bianca smiled even though she was sad, as well as placed her hand on mine.

"It's a promise." she said.

"Forever." Black joined in. Cheren was the only one left. He was hesitant in letting me go but... He did.

"Yeah..."

"Rest up here for the night though, it's too late to start now." Black said, then taking out some extra blankets. I assumed he also meant Cheren and Bianca.

"Thanks, Black." I said, Bianca and Cheren following my thanks.

* * *

That night, I stared at the falling water. Black had put a light screen on the entrance of the cave so we couldn't hear the water, nor no one could break in. I had called my mother with my Xtransceiver and told her what I was doing. It took a while for her to give in but she understood after a while... After an hour of teasing me for my 'love for N.' And the hour of me calling her stupid... And that same hour for Bianca to tag team with my mom saying the same thing...

It was over though.

Beyond the waterfall, you could see faint lights. Those must have been the stars... I gently rested my head.

"Goodnight... N..."

* * *

**Getting interesting, huh? I laughed when I made White say "I just need to slap him" XDDD Now back to my reviews. I love reading them. "kitty1872: p love the humor in this X)" I agree with you, I do too. Thanks for reviewing. Actually, thanks to everyone. I know I'm not the best author around but I really do like it when someone likes the stuff I do. I mean, I'm actually going to finish this. I've never really finished any of my stories. Either that or I never posted the endings. Thanks again though, as well as thanks for reading~**


	7. Chapter six: Tag Team

**Sorry guys, this is my shortest chapter... "sierrap123: What do you mean you're not the best author? You're freakin amazing? XD This was a great chapter. I wonder how long it will take for White to get to Dream City :)" this made my day. Thanks Sierrap123~ Also, thanks AnimeOtaku666, I know the story's a bit hard to follow but... I'm trying. XD But, thanks for everyone. Oh no, another Thanks fest. XD  
I love how this has nothing to do with the story again. XD Anyways... Well WARNING: CherenXWhite fans may have spazms. XD**

* * *

Chapter six  
Tag Team

I put the old book with the map in my bag. Bianca let me take it for the while so...

"You be careful." Cheren said to me. He was so overprotective. If he wanted me safe so badly, he should come... Oh no, that would be really awkward.

"I will, don't worry." I replied, taking my pokeballs from the machine which rested the pokemon inside.

"And keep us updated." Bianca said, pouting.

"Sure, but where's Black?" I asked. He wasn't around, nor was when I woke up. Cheren glared at me. Jealous, much?

"He went out early this morning to contact someone." Bianca said. Okay... Didn't he have his Xtransceiver? Oh no, he broke that... Right.

"Okay. Well I say bye. I'll call you on my first stop, too." I replied, pulling my bag on my shoulder, ready to go. Cheren took out the same reflect machine... Thing... That Black had and shone it on the waterfall, leaving an indent in the waterfall for me to walk under. "I'll see you." I said, making a small wave. As I walked out of the waterfall, Bianca waved back and Cheren followed me out. Crap, I wish he didn't... I didn't want to be alone with him...

"White..." he said my name once we were outside of the cave. He took my hands. My cheeks were burning. Darn it... He then took me by surprise and... And... He kissed me!

I pulled away immediately and ran off. My hand came to my lips which were tingling... And not in a good way. That's just weird for 'almost siblings' to kiss. I didn't like him anyways... Stupid Cheren... No... Stupid me for not being understanding but... I was basically violated!

"Stupid..." I repeated out loud... At least... At least it wasn't my first kiss, I guess. I mean not that my first kiss was anything special but that probably would have scared me for life... My first kiss, though? Um...

* * *

_"N, I don't want you to go!" I yelled, feeling like even people across the world could here me. N looked so surprised at my action, as well as blushing madly. We stayed in that position for a while as I cried a bit. There were too many goodbyes to go through with him._

_"Lord N..." I heard the grunt saying, getting impatient. N shoed him with his hand._

_"You can go without me, I won't be long." N replied, making sure I was being comforted. The grunt left, leaving time to stop there. I wished this event would continue forever... I actually... Felt safe in N's arms, oddly enough. I mean... I thought I hated him but he was, well... I was becoming attached to him. I mean, he was a good guy. His intentions were right... In a bad way but he meant well._

_"I'm sorry... I'm such an idiot..." I managed to say. I made him stay here... It was an act of selfishness but I couldn't help it. He held my head up by my chin. I started blushing._

_"It's fine, White. I understand." he said, giving me a smile. God, his smiles made me melt. They were so pure... I couldn't explain it. I closed my eyes, savouring the moment to be interrupted. N leaned in and placed his lips on mine. I was in such a daze, I hardly noticed._

* * *

I vowed to myself that I'd be more 'in the zone' when he kissed me again... That's why I was so... Odd in that dream. It was just like me in real life... Wait, no, no, not that I wanted him to kiss me. I... Crap, I don't have a good explanation. But I don't, okay?

Either way, thinking about that made me blush. I clenched my eyes together, trying to think of something else. I then bumped into something, or someone.

"Sorry." I exclaimed, the blush starting to disappear from my cheeks. I looked. It was a boy, maybe a bit older then me.

"It's alright, miss." he said, smiling. His smile looked just like Black's for some reason. He looked a bit surprised though. "Are you alright?" he asked me. The boy was probably referring to the remaining red on my face. I covered my face with my hands.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Thanks." I replied. "I'm White." I said. Usually if a trainer met another one, there would be a pokemon battle. By the looks of this guy, he looked like a trainer. I pulled a pokeball out of my bag. He raised his hands, as if to stop me.

"I'm Keith. And I don't have any usable pokemon right now so let's leave this battle for later." he said.

"Sure..." I replied, placing the pokeball back in my bag. Frankly, I didn't even know what pokemon I pulled out so that was probably a good thing we didn't battle.

"Where are you headed, little miss?" he asked me. Okay, stalker move, much? And wait... Little miss? I wasn't that little.

"Dream City, little mister." I said to Keith, joking. He smiled.

"What a coincidence. I'm headed there too to find my girlfriend." he said. Well... Yeah, that was a coincidence. Well, if he was telling the truth. "Why don't we go together?" he asked. "I know the way."

"Sure...?" I said, starting to leave. I watched my back very carefully so he didn't do anything. Either way, there wouldn't be anything worse then being left at home for half of a year... Well, sort of... I guess.

* * *

**Wow Cheren, make a complete rape moment. I laughed at all that. XD Well who's Keith? I have no idea... I mean, I had this idea for the part in Dream City, made up as well, and Keith's girlfriend is there so I thought I should add Keith too. He doesn't really have a big role. Also, his girlfriend is named Skyler. That's it, I'mma closin' mai mouth nao. XD Again, sorry it's short. I dunno why it's short, I thought the outcome would be longer from my plan drafts.**

**Thanks for reading this~**


	8. Chapter seven: Apologies

**I'm on a role here. XD Um... I actually didn't have a lot in my plans for this chapter... I mean, I have a big document I made on paint tool sai with all of my plans. There wasn't much... Either way, there's nothing about Skyler. I'm spoiling that part, yes. XD Nothing that much though... There's not that much else to say right now.**

* * *

Chapter seven  
Apologies

Keith told me so much since I met him. Problem was... Well it's not that I didn't care but I just didn't have an interest in it. He was talking about his girlfriend... Great way to rub in my face that I had never had a boyfriend... Oh well. I guess for Keith to talk about her non-stop meant he really liked her.

"She has the most beautiful blue eyes. You know, you remind me of her." he said randomly. How?

"How's that?" I asked, confused. He chuckled.

"You have no interest in this yet your pretending you do to spare my feelings." Keith replied. Was it really that obvious? He was smiling none the less though.

"Sorry, I've just never had a relation so I don't really understand your feelings like that." I explained. He took it well, at least.

"I understand, don't worry. You're young anyways." there was something else he wouldn't stop saying. Now... I was sixteen, I wasn't that young. How old was this guy then, anyways? He said his girlfriend was seventeen so he couldn't be that old, right?

"I'm sorry, how old are you?" I asked to confirm. He winked at me.

"Too old for you." are you kidding me? Keith chuckled again. "I'm twenty." he said. Was he really? He looked Black's age, which was only a month over seventeen.

"You don't look a day over eighteen." I said surprised. He laughed... Again... Wow, this guy was like a male version of Bianca.

"Either way, I thought you said you had a boyfriend." Keith said. I had told him a couple things of what happened to me as well. Could he be referring to N? No way.

"No, I hate him, Bianca!" I yelled. Keith smirked. I guess Keith REALLY reminded me of Bianca if I said her name, replacing his.

"Relax White, Bianca's not here to make fun of you." he joked around. Yeah, I told him about Bianca too...

"Sorry..." I apologised again. I then... Uh... What, what was happening? Keith started saying something else but for some reason... I couldn't hear him. I could only make out a couple of words...

"At first... Realise... Love... Absolutely sure... Understand..." he went on but... I...

I blacked out...

* * *

_"White... White, wake up!" I heard someone calling me. I opened my eyes, still a bit dazed. Was that... Was that Keith? No... His hair was too long it... It was N!_

_"Oh my god, N!" I hugged him. I totally snapped out of my daze when I realised it was him. He hugged me back but quickly got out of it. I wondered if something was wrong. Either way, where was Keith? Whatever, I was too happy to think about it._

_"I need to talk to you." he said, taking my hand and pulling me up. I followed him through the forest he was walking me through. Finally we reached some kind of river on the outside of the forest. N held my hands there and held his head beside my ear, as if he was going to whisper something to me._

_"I'm really sorry..." he said to me. About what? Did he mean for leaving?_

_"What for?" I said anyways. He looked at me._

_"You need to understand when I tell you that you're in danger..." he said. What did he mean? This was definitely not about leaving. "You'll be burnt soon, and badly so you need to be careful." N added._

_"Okay, I don't understand. Slow down..." I said, gently holding his head by his cheeks. He put his hands on mine and pulled them down, holding them to his chest._

_"I do really like you..." N said. I started blushing. "So whatever you see, you can't believe it. It's a trick." he said. I was so confused._

_"Stop, I don't get it!" I raised my voice a bit. He kissed me on the cheek so I would calm down. That just made my heart beat so fast._

_"I love you, White... And I'll always be there for you. Right here." N told me, placing his hand where my heart would be. "Now wake up..." I shook my head._

_"No, no... This is real!" I insisted, hoping it was. It... I knew it was a dream though... I needed more time though._

* * *

Something was burning... I opened my eyes. Oh yeah, I thought it was a dream... Crap. But back to the burning thing. I opened my eyes... There was a flickering light and... And a burning blanket... On me.

"Ah!" I screamed. My leg was burning. What happened? My scream woke up a sleeping Keith close to me.

"White, are you okay?" he said, noticing the burnt blanket, as well a burn on my leg. Wait... N said something about me getting burnt in my dream. That might have just been a coincidence... Keith took a pale of water, extinguished the fire, but left enough to wash off my leg. It was burnt pretty badly actually...

"Thanks Keith..." I said, in a bit of pain. I was still confused from my dream too so...

"Don't thank me, that was my fault. I wasn't careful enough." Keith insisted. "I shouldn't have dozed off there. I guess when you blacked out, I got so stressed I whore myself out." he added. That's right... That's how I fell asleep because I didn't remember ever lying down.

"No, I should be taking care of myself better. I wouldn't have blacked out in the first place." I said.

Something was bothering me though... That dream... It wasn't the first time. With the cave... The cave was just a dream of mine but it really existed. It looked the exact same, as well. Then N said I was going to be burnt... What was going on? And when he told me he loved me?

Maybe I was falling for him too...

Someone help me...

* * *

**Whee! I know, these dreams are going crazy! XD There's a reason, just so you know. Either way, Thanks for reading, faving, and reviewing~**


	9. Chapter eight: Ride in the Dark

**Huh... Another short chapter... Well I make sure they're all like... A thousand words so... XD Do you want to call that short? Compared to every real chapter book, yes. X3 Thanks Meta-Akira for telling me about the spelling mistake. My auto-correct changes everything on me(Because my system locale is in Japanese for Utau uses). I'll fix it later. "iLen-Rin: And for a second there, I thought you meant Keith from Pokemon Ranger 2 xD" It took me a while to remember that. I was like "... Oh yeah, there is a Keith" so obviously I'm stoopid... Anyways, another commentaire with nothing to do about the story but how it's short... That's the fun of it! 8D**

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Ride in the Dark

Keith tended to my burn. I was holding back most of my tears but I couldn't help but shed two or three. He remained calm though. Keith was more mature then he looked.

"There..." he said as he finished wrapping the burnt skin. I smiled.

"Thanks, Keith." I replied. The bandages were done perfectly. Not too tight, but also not too loose. Keith must have done this before. He smiled at me.

"It's the least I can do, White. I wish I could do more." he said. I shook my head.

"No, no. This is good. I appreciate it." I replied. I didn't want to be a bother. You would think I would wake up sooner but... But N... Wait... I said I loved him in my dream?

"No I don't!" I yelled, accidentally. Keith stared at me. An awkward silence hushed us both. I covered my face, blushing.

"You know, White..." Keith started, taking some poffins and giving some to me. I took one, thanking him, as he continued. "Ever since we met, you've been talking to yourself, more telling, about how you don't like this N guy." he said. I blushed a bit. What was he going to say? "That's what Skyler always said about me... She hated me but now... Now, we're happy." Keith said.

"But that's you and Skyler, not N and I..." I made an excuse. Not a good one but...

"When you get older, you understand that hate... Has another side to it. You can decide you dislike someone but when you flip the coin... When you roll the dice, you see another side of it." Keith explained. No... I knew I didn't like N. I just knew it... Right?

"But I don't..." Keith cut me off.

"You'll understand. It's hard when you're reaching, or are on, the age of adolescence." he added. Maybe... Maybe he was right? I didn't really know. I was starting to have second thoughts...

"There's a town near by, I'll go get some burn heal from the pokecenter." Keith said. "Do you want to come?" he asked. I shook my head. I needed time alone to think about this.

"If it's okay, I'd like to stay here." I said, looking at the ground. Keith stood up and patted my head.

"You're a good girl, White. Just be careful along the way." he said before leaving. What did he mean by that?

Either way, I leaned back on one of the trees. My leg was now numb so I couldn't feel any pain anymore. The area was protected by another light screen. It seemed everyone had one of those now... Everyone but me. I didn't have enough money. Either way. Because of this, I could just sit back and sleep... Which I did.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and it... It was dark. Did I sleep that long? I looked at my leg. My burn was gone, oddly enough. Maybe Keith had come back, used the burn heal, and left for something... Surely he wouldn't leave without me, right? Oh well._

_"White... Over here..." I heard. A light was shone up ahead. Was it a pokemon? I followed it, the voice getting louder. I kept going. I knew the voice. It was N... Sadly, I knew, again, it was a dream. Dream or not though, I followed. Seeing him in my dreams would prove Keith right or wrong, wouldn't it?_

_I finally saw him. N was leaning on a tree, waiting for me._

_"Come on." he extended his hand, smiling. Where was he talking me now?_

_He led me to a ferris wheel. Just like that one time... The ferris wheel was covered with lights. I had never seen one like this._

_"Let's get on." N said, pulling me closer. I felt as if my blushing was brighter then the lights all around us. This was a dream though, I couldn't fall for it. But... The way N looked at that ride with such gleaming eyes... It was just like the first time..._

_When we were on the ride, N took my hands in his and held them to his face. His warm breath warmed my harshness. His face turned serious once we got to the top and he suddenly changed is seat to be beside me. Was he doing this because of the first time we were on a ferris wheel? Wait no, he couldn't know that because he was just a figment of my imagination right now, snap out of it!_

_"I want to warn you about something..." N started. Oh no, another warning. If the burn warning happened, would this one too? "There's going to be a storm soon. You have to be extremely careful. If you die..." his voice trailed off. I went to urge him but... My voice... I couldn't talk. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Soon, my actions became very faded and my body started to become limp. What was going on? My head fell on N's shoulder as my eyes closed. He took one of my hands and whispered to me._

_"Relax... It's alright..." he said to me. Once he said that, I did feel a bit better... I felt safer... I still struggled to talk though. "Just trust me..." he said. A tear fell down my cheek. N wiped it away, gently._

_"N..." I managed to say his name before drifting off._

* * *

I opened my eyes again. Of course... Just like I thought, just a pointless dream. But a storm? Would there really be a storm? And how bad of one?

My daze drifted away and I saw Keith spraying the burn heal on my leg.

"So you're awake, huh White?" he asked, joking and looked up at me. He then looked surprised and came closer to me. "What's wrong, White? You're crying." Keith said, wiping my tears away.

"I'm fine..."

* * *

**You know, while I was writing this, I was finishing the rough idea copy so in total, what I have, is sixteen chapters. They're pretty good for this storyline too, also there's a real shock at the end for NXWhite lovers. XD I mean, it stays NXWhite but there's more heart breaking! 8D And Keith? He had a minor part before... He's got a bigger one now. I drew a small sketch of him... He's too cute to leave on the sidelines! ;A; You don't get to see him though. XDDD Anyways, thanks for reading~**


	10. Chapter nine: Dream of Explination

**Chapter nine, woot woot! Closer to da end! XDDD Either way, I'm enjoying writing this so once I'm done, I might add some funny chapters here as spoofs like this line I made White say in a roleplay.  
White: I could never love someone with longer hair than mine! D8  
XD Anyways, I don't really have much to say now... Oh, actually, I do have something to say. I was looking over my e-mails... I have over fiftey e-mails for this story already. After only four days... Or five. XD I know that's not much compared to others but I appreciate the praise that comes into this so thanks~**

* * *

Chapter Nine  
Dream of Explination

A couple days later, it was raining outside... Not much though. I mean, the rain coming down couldn't even fit a bowl... If you know what I mean. Is this what N said to be 'a big storm?' Clearly it was just coincidental.

I stared outside the window. Because it started raining, Keith and I spent the night in the pokemon center. It was probably the quietest night I had spent with Keith... I couldn't stop thinking about N and what Keith said to me. Hate has another side?

"You seem bored." Keith said, sitting down beside me. I shook my head.

"I'm just still thinking..." I said. There wasn't much to say about this and it probably wasn't a good idea to bring the same topic back up. Keith decided to bring up conversation.

"You know, I can't believe we're already in Kanto." Keith exclaimed. It was actually surprising... A week and we only had three regions to go. Pretty good. "If we keep going the same rate, we should be there by next week." he said. That would be nice.

"I'd like to be there earlier but..." I knew it wouldn't be possible to be there before the week was up. Kanto and Johto were big cities, bigger than Unova. If it took three days to go through Unova, then it would take four to five days to go through Kanto and Johto. "But I guess this is enjoyable." I added so there would be no suspicion.

"I know what you mean. I miss Skyler so I want to be there quickly too." Keith told me. Understandable. I mean, I wanted to be there quicker to be with N but... I don't think for the same reason that Keith wanted to be with Skyler. I just needed time... "I heart the rain will quit soon, so how about we leave soon?" Keith asked. "It's not raining hard anyways." I nodded quickly.

"Yes please, if that's okay."

"Of course. I'll just get a couple more supplies. I'm running low. Do you need anything?" he asked me another question. Keith was looking out for me a lot.

"I'm good, thanks." I said. He nodded and walked out of the room. Hm... If we were leaving soon, I had to do some stuff... I put my hand in my pocket... Wait... Where... Where is it?

When I met N, and beat him in a pokemon battle, he paid me, a lot too. A normal thing for a pokemon battle. Thing was, there was an odd coin there. It was real but not for any regions around here. I kept it and it seemed to be good luck. I had it with me almost always. It was always in my pocket. It was with me at the campsite nearby so it couldn't have been far.

I wrote a note for Keith and left early, saying I'd meet him at a nearby bridge. I needed to find that coin. It was a keepsake...

When I arrived at the campsite, I looked in every direction. I couldn't find it. Oh wait, what's that? It was a shining object near the river. I went and picked it up. It wasn't my coin... It was a yellow shard, pretty common. It started raining heavier. Better go back quickly. If I went fast enough, I might just meet Keith outside the pokemon center.

Suddenly, something scared me.

**_ZAP_**

"Ah!" I yelled. A big strike of lightning hit the ground close to me. I stumbled backwards... Into the river.

The water was cold... And the current was fast for some reason. I was being swept away with no way to stop myself.

"Help!" I yelled. My screams were muffled by the water though. My vision was fading... Until my head went under the water.

All alone, not able to breathe... Surprisingly, it really makes you think. Yeah... Think about dying. That's all I thought of. I then felt something pulling me closer. It was warm... I opened my eyes as much as I could. I could only see green strands of hair... Was it N? I closed my eyes again...

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I there was no more rain. Dream... It was becoming more clear for me to tell my dreams apart from reality._

_"I told you to be careful." I heard. Now, the only ones in my dreams were N and I so I could tell that was N._

_"Don't rub it in, N." I said, sitting up. "Besides, I only went out to find YOUR coin." I said._

_"Well I can't blame you for the lightning which frightened you..." he replied. I was just happy I wasn't killed by that lightning. Or... Maybe I was dead... Well if I did die, it would be from the water at least, It wouldn't be painful. "You're not dead, don't worry." N said. Okay, is he like... Reading my mind?_

_"But this is a dream which means it could be the end..." I bickered. If this was my last dream, I needed to prove to myself that I hated N._

_"Don't you remember?" he asked me. "I said you could trust me which means I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't lie to you." N added. Yeah right..._

_"Well you lied about coming back..." I pouted, holding my knees together. He sat beside me and placed his hand on mine shoulder._

_"It's because I can't." he said. What did he mean? "You need your memory fully intact to leave Dream City... When I entered the city, I lost half of my memories." he explained in further detail. So... What did he forget about? "If I could leave, I would but... So that's why I'm sending myself to you. That's why you're dreaming about me every once and a while. If we fall asleep at the same times, our dreams collide." okay... Now... How many dreams did I have to have where N made me confused?_

_"Come again?" I asked._

_"Right now, I'm dreaming what you're dreaming. When someone enters Dream City, the person their closest to, if the other person is close to them as well, will experience the same dreams." N said. Okay so... Closest and... No... No, no, he couldn't think we were close. We weren't!_

_"I'm not close to you though!" I yelled. His face seemed disheartened. Oh god, please help me._

_"If you weren't though, we wouldn't be dreaming the same things." he said._

_"How do you know it isn't just you dreaming this?" I yelled some more. He was driving me insane._

_"Because I know you here." N explained a bit. "When I wake up, you're a blur to me. I can't remember a thing about you. I just know that you exist and that I love you." I was taken aback by his words. I didn't know what more though, the fact that he forgot about me or the fact that he loved me... "It's why I live my life here sleeping half the time. I know you will sleep soon so we can meet up like this."_

_"But... If you don't know me, how would you know to sleep so much?" I asked, curious now._

_"I don't know but... You should be waking up soon." he said. N put something in my hand._

_"No, I need answers." I said out loud. Gah, stupid dreams! I woke up at the worst times! Maybe that was a good thing though. I was soaking wet... But... On land. Did I just wash up on the ground or... No, I couldn't have been, there was a steep fall from the ground to the water so I couldn't have rolled upward, unconscious. That warmth before I faded out... Could someone have pulled me up?_

* * *

I stood up and brushed some of the mud off of me. I'd get it off later. Oh... Something was in my hand. The same hand as in the dream. I didn't dare see what it was until I met up with Keith, explaining everything.

What was in my hand was...

My coin...

* * *

**What da eff? How did he do that? Do you guys think it was N that saved her too? I personally don't think so... Well, I don't really know. I'm not spoiling because there's nothing about this guy. I sort of made it so her dreams were becoming reality too somehow... I don't really have a clue, sorry.**  
**Anyways, thanks for reading~**


	11. Chapter ten: Cry and Smile

**This chapter took way too long... I mean, the only outlines to this chapter was the begining with the crying(I'mma shuttin' mai mouth nao) so I had to come up with something. I was lacking inspiration... Anyways, highlighted review again! XD "iLen-Rin: My theory is that N's a magical pixie- -shot- jkjk xDDD" You do NOT know how much that made me laugh. So much so, I did a quick sketch. XD Here it is: .com/art/Pokemon-BW-N-the-pixie-200978496**

* * *

Chapter ten  
Cry and Smile

Celadon City... Keith and I had just made it through and were on our way. It was peaceful. Every day, we went on a little schedule. First, a talk about Skyler. Then, a phase of denial about N. Then, a small talk about how far we had gotten. Even though it was the same thing every day, I didn't get bored of it. Keith always made it enthusiastic. Today was different though... For some reason, Keith was very quiet today. Was something bothering him? He did seem a bit pale, looking at him now.

"Are you feeling okay, Keith?" I asked him, stopping him by pressing my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, his usual smile wasn't there. Something definitely was wrong.

"Do you think we could take a break today?" Keith hesitantly said. This was odd. I mean, I was fine with a break, we deserved it, but Keith was always the one going 'we should go faster' and 'being there sooner will be awesome' so I was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, sure. But you're pale... You're not sick, are you?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I just have a bit on my mind..." he said. I still wasn't sure.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "You always listen to my problems. I'd like to make it up to you."

"Well..." he sat down on a nearby bench, I followed him. Because we weren't too far away from the city, as well as close to Saffron City, there was still civilization items around. "I've been having a lot of dreams about Skyler..." Keith started. "She was apologising to me... I don't really know why."

That did it... What if what N said in my dreams was true? Because Keith only talked about Skyler, he must have been very close to her. For that reason, and because he was dreaming about him... It got me suspicious... And apologising? N had apologised to me too.

"She was trying to turn me away though... Trying to make me go home... What do you think that could mean?" he asked me. I didn't know, actually... N didn't ever try to... Okay, now I was thinking shiz... They were just dreams... It must have only been coincidence, right? ... Right?

"It's probably just stress." I said to him What else could I say? I didn't have a clue.

"Dream City is a strange place though... The one you're closest to, you share your dreams with if they're not in the city with you." Keith said, objecting. "If I'm dreaming this, it's not stress. Skyler was actually trying to push me away..."

Oh man... If Keith was saying this, it must have been true. This guy hadn't lied to me from the start, nor would now. How did he know this though?

"Isn't it that the person that's closest to you, they have to be close to you too?" I asked for confirmation. Keith shook his head.

"No, it can be one way." he replied. Boo yah! I knew I didn't like N. I looked down at my feet. My shoes were dirty, now that I was thinking about it. I then heard a whimper. When I looked up, Keith's head was hanging low, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Keith." I said, giving him a hug. "It'll be fine, I promise." I reassured him.

"Thanks White... I know this is hard for you too, I shouldn't be crying. You have it harder..." he said. What did he mean by that? Oh well, I felt really bad now. Keith must have really loved Skyler...

"N told me..." I started. Keith looked at me with pleading eyes. "That I was in danger and everything happened as he said... The burn, the river... Maybe she's just looking out for you." I said. "I know it doesn't help much but... But Skyler would be proud to see you trying so hard just for you to see her again."

"Thanks..." he said again, still disheartened. "I hope so..."

"I know so. You're a kind man, she'd never give you up." I tried again. It was never good to have someone sad... Keith being sad was just awkward. It was like Bianca, happy go lucky and sad just didn't mix...

A while later, we headed out. Keith was still a bit sad but he toughed it out. He wasn't as pale anymore either, which was good.

"Have you been to Dream City before?" I asked Keith. He knew all about it, as well as the way there without a map. He must have been there before, right?

"Yeah, I grew up there." Keith replied. He grew up there?

"Well I guess then you can't forget anything when you go there." I said, laughing. He shook his head, but smiled in the process.

"No, I can forget things. Not from my childhood but from my journeys in the outside world." he explained. I guess that made sense... "Either way, Dream City's always said to hold misfortune... It's not that bad of a place." he said. That boosted my spirits of that city.

"But you said you could forget things here. If you forgot them, would you not be able to leave there again?" I asked. He nodded this time.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain but..."

"No, I understand. I mean, sort of..." I said. Now, I didn't want to even ask this, because of the earlier incident, but I wanted to ask. If Keith was always talking about Skyler, could he be like... Promised to her or something? I mean, I knew a bit about Keith in general but I wanted to know more... He knew a lot about me anyways.

"Keith, I want to know about you a bit... I mean, I know about you but I want to know more..." I said, Keith thinking of an answer.

"When I was born in Dream City, I was born in high expectations. They raised me as a child prodigy for all sorts of things but they never sunk in. When I was thirteen, I ran away from home, outside of Dream City. I never really knew where I was but with my pokemon brought from Sinnoh, a Leafeon, I was okay. I travelled all the way to Johto on my own, and that's where I met Skyler. She was eleven then... She was an orphan so I couldn't compare anything with her but she let me stay with her. I ended up falling in love with her after a few years. What I loved was she was calm and didn't care about who I was... But soon after I turned eighteen, some goons started to appear. They were trying to find me to bring me back home. It was then that Skyler and I escaped. I brought her to Dream City but I had to flee once more to bring the goons away from her. We changed our identities that day. Her name is Lillian." Keith finished the main story. "I told you her real name in other words."

"Why did you trust me though? I could have been a goon in disguise or something..."

"I knew I could trust you. You have the same gleam in your eyes as Skyler does." he explained. Something came to mind though.

"What's your real name then, Keith?" I asked. He winked and said it.

"Cole."

* * *

**Whee, awesome, right? Anyways, I am going to describe "Keith" and "Lillian" now. Keith is tall, has brown Beiber hair(XDDD Ew), with red eyes but he wears green contacts. He actually needs them to see. XD He has a red cap and black sweater. Lillian has blonde hair that's long at the shorter at the front but grows long at the back. The side strands are tied up, like MisaMisa! XDDD (Again, ew). She has blue eyes like White, too.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading~**


	12. Chapter eleven: Oh, Hi Old Friend

**Urh, I'm so tired for some reason... =A= I dunno why. Anyways, I've been thinking on becoming a Beta Reader... I have all the requirements done, plus I go to an arts school so I have to read a lot for my literature classes(This story sucks compared to all of my other stuff, truthfully, this is just a short story for a stress remover thingy) so I do have a big eye for arts, you know? 'Cause I mean, my school was an auditioned one so... Yeah. Anyways, to those who can't see the picture in the previous chapter, type in "Soffie101" on google and go to my DevientArt page. It's there.**

Chapter eleven  
Oh, Hi Old Friend

Keith, or Cole, was still a bit down... I couldn't blame him now that I knew more about him. The one he was engaged to was pushing him away... The only one that let him be himself at a young age... I felt for him. Either way, we were almost in Johto so everything was well again. We made great process considering the time we lost before with our little 'talk.'

"So we're almost there..." I said, fixing my cap. The sun was hot for the fall so we were both wearing warmer clothes.

"Yeah, compared to when we started. Thanks for coming with me, anyways." I turned my head towards him. "If you weren't here, I probably would have turned back. I mean, if Skyler... Or Lillian tells me to do something, I usually do it." he explained.

"But then she'd be alone. I know it. You would probably turn back but you'd end up returning afterwards. That's the kind of natured person you are." I said. Keith smiled at me. "And if you still want to call her Skyler with me instead of Lillian, go ahead." I said.

"Okay, thanks. Let's just hope no one else is listening." he said, winking. I giggled. That probably wouldn't be good. Last night, I took a closer look at the map... It was written in a foreign language so I couldn't translate it and find my way through it. If Keith was caught... I'd be dead.

"White? Is that you?" I heard. I turned around, as well as Keith. Keith stood a bit in front of me, as if trying to protect me. Who was that though? It was a boy but he was wearing a hat so I couldn't see his face to confirm. "It is, I can't believe it!" the person exclaimed. He ran up and hugged me, almost pushing Keith away. When the boy was running towards me, I saw a tag around his neck...

"Hey, let's start a club!"

"What do you mean?"

"A pokemon lovers club! We'll each wear little necklaces. You know? Like all of us, you Cheren, Bianca, and I. It will be fun."

"Okay, yeah. Let's go tell them!"

It was Black! I hugged him back.

"Black, it's you!" I exclaimed. He hugged me tighter... Any tighter and I'd explode like a stress ball under too much pressure.

"Of course it's me, silly." he said, laughing. Keith interrupted this 'reunion' moment, confused.

"Do you... Know this person, White?" he asked. Black let me go and took off his hat. It was new actually, just saying, because I had never seen it.

"Yeah, I'm Black, nice to meet you." Black replied for me.

"Ah, so if N's not your boyfriend, is Black?" Keith asked, obviously joking around. My cheeks burned, as well as Black's. Black managed a laugh though, I just hid my face behind my bag.

"Of course not, we're just friends." I said, my bag muffling my words.

"Really? So why did we always meet each other at dusk every night?" Black asked. My face lit up even more. "Relax White, I'm only joking." he said. I knew that. It's just not the most comfortable thing when you're almost brother is basically flirting with you.

"I know, I know." I said, pushing him. Keith and Black made another laugh.

"I'm Cole, a pleasure." Keith said... Wait, he said his real name!

"His name's Keith, actually. Apparently people call him Cole. I don't know why..." I was cut off by Keith.

"It's okay, White. If this young man is close to you, I doubt he's a goon. But yeah, if you wouldn't mind, it would be good if you called me Keith, little man." Keith said to both me and Black. And here we go with the little talk. I laughed anyways. Because Black was a bit short, he hated being called little in any way.

Black nudged me.

"How old is this guy?" he asked me, whispering. I could hear the agitation in Black's voice, as well as... Were those sounds the sounds of his teeth grinding?

"Twenty." I said to him. Black looked shocked... Sort of like how I did. I understood. Again, Keith looked our age, four years younger.

"I'll refrain from the little talk." Keith said, winking. I giggled. That would be a good thing because I couldn't hold Black back when his rage started.

"Thanks..." Black said and then pulled me over to the side. "Hey, I need to talk to you for a bit, sis." he said. Black liked to call me his sister a lot.

"Okay... I'll be back in a second, okay, Keith?" I asked for confirmation. Keith made a thumbs up.

"Good with me." he said.

Black pulled me over until we couldn't see Keith anymore. What would he want to talk about?

"What's up, Black?" I asked. Black looked up into the sky, lightly catching a falling leaf in his open palm.

"Don't you think this is peaceful? Just spending time together, alone?" he asked. Where was he getting to?

"Yeah, I guess... I do like doing this but... I would like to know what you're trying to tell me." I replied. I was so oblivious, I bet he was thinking because Black sighed.

"I thought it would be obvious... I mean, after how many years." Black said, gently closing his hand into a fist on the leaf. My head slanted a bit. I still didn't understand. Black never led anything on to... Well... Anything. "Here's a question that should let you understand..." he said, thinking of a good one. "What are your feelings towards me?" Black asked.

"Uh... You're like... My bro." I said. If I said someone was my brother, they were close to me... Wait... Oh crap, he didn't like me, did he?

"Well you're like... My sis." he imitated me. "But I have a stronger feeling towards you, White..." he said. Yep... He liked me... Crap, crap, crap. Why does everyone like me? And what would Bianca think? The poor girl, liking Black for years... But Black said he liked me for years too?

"I'm sorry, Black but... I can't accept your feelings." I said. I tried to be sensitive, as if correcting my first 'confession event.' Either way, Black was way more sensitive then Cheren. "I can't see you as someone that I could love like that... But... Bianca... She really likes you... Maybe you shouldn't chase after me, and start looking for her." I said, lacing my fingers together. Black hugged me again.

"Thanks for letting me down so gently, kiddo." he said. Okay, now he was sounding like Keith... Kiddo... I was only a couple months younger than him. Oh well... "But I should be heading off." Black added.

"Okay..." I said. It was a short talk, and an awkward one, but it was good to see him again. When I left to find this Dream City, I didn't get to say goodbye to him before I left... "That reminds me..." I said, stepping closer to Black. He blushed a bit, being taken aback. I flicked his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked. I giggled.

"Thanks for saying goodbye to me when I left." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry about that..." he said, the blush disappearing.

Black left in the direction of Fiore while I went back to retrieve Keith. Because we walked so far away, it was a lonely walk, even though it was short compared to other distances.

Suddenly, I heard something. I looked over to the side, towards a nearby forest... Something charged at me.

"Ah!" I screamed. Why did bad things happen to me? I waited for something though... Nothing happened... I opened my eyes.

"Keith!" I yelled. A pokemon had attacked... And Keith took the blow.

* * *

**Ha, didn't expect that, did you? XDDD Yes, BlackXWhite... Personally, I don't really have an interrest in that, I just put it in for fanservice. XDDD Anyways, I JUST got a review(Like while I was writing these comments) about how there was a 'curve ball' and I said "technically, I threw a Pokeball" but thanks for that comment, sprite21~ Also, just in case you're wondering(Which I doubt you are), Keith, the original character I made, has no connections with Dream City. His name isn't Cole either, those were added to the plan at the last minute. Speaking of last minute changes, The confession thing with Black wasn't supposed to happen until the next chapter but... The chapter eleven draft didn't have anything, and was too short so I meshed the two together. 8D**

** Thanks for reading, reviewing/feedbacking, faving(Story AND me), and whatnot. It's appreciated~~~  
Soffia~**


	13. Chapter twelve: Poisoned Rose

**Hey guys. I'm finding that this is getting more difficult to write... I mean, my plans all mix ed up now because I changed something. Now I have to rearange everything because everything's important, just not in the right place... Anyways, uh... What to say? Oh, I found out that instead of THIS chapter for Black to confess, it was actually going to be in chapter thirteen from the orignal rough drafts. I'm actually cuttong out a whole chapter from my plans, really, now that I'm looking back. I mean, because I used the Black confession thing early, the next chapter wouldn't have anything unless I added a second confession... Pfff, yeah; One day: I love you, the next: I love you. XDDD Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter twelve  
Poisoned Rose

How was this? I had never seen a pokemon attacking a human like that. I mean, on TV, I saw people getting attacked, actually this stupid trio each time... But that was television, not real life.

I covered my eyes with my hands, hearing Keith cry in pain, but chasing the pokemon away. Keith kneeled down an removed my hands from my eyes.

"White, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded quickly.

"I'm fine but what about you?" I asked impatiently. I was so worried right now.

"I'm fine, it just scared me a bit..." he said, but then... The worst happened, maybe. Keith fell to the ground, just like that.

"Keith!" I yelled, kneeling down to see what was wrong. There was a gash on his chest and arms. They were stained purple in the shape of a big triangle. Come to think of it, the pokemon attacking was purple so it must have been a Scolipede using something like poison tail. Oh crap, I felt so bad. I looked in my bag... There was no antidote there. Why didn't I stock up on those?

"White... It's fine..." he said. Keith was probably just trying to make sure I didn't become over worried... I was anyways.

"No, it's not. This is all my fault..." I said. My eyes stung... It was my fault. If I had paid more attention, this wouldn't have happened. "We have to get you treated." I said. Scolipede poisons were deadly, especially on humans compared to pokemon. If the poison got in his bloodstream, it could be the end of Keith. I checked his body. Luckily, no cuts. Just the places where the poison was directed. I needed time to get to a pokemon center or something... Or if Black was still around. Yeah, Black! He always had what we needed, and he couldn't have been too far now.

I made sure that Keith was in a suitable position before I ran to find Black. Was it a good idea to just leave Keith there? Well, I couldn't do anything else. Black was probably on his bike by now. With Keith in that condition, we wouldn't be able to run after Black. I left my Xtransceiver with him, as well. It had enough for one call... An emergency call to a pokemon center, if I couldn't find Black in the next ten minutes. That gave me seven minutes to think about the situation, and three minutes to run, run, run.

"Black!" I shrieked. Nothing... "Black!" I yelled again. There was still nothing. Did I go the wrong way? No, I couldn't have, it was a one way path. "Help!" I yelled, seeing if that would give me a better result. No, nothing.

I then felt a sharp pain on my back and fell. My eyesight got blurry... The last thing I saw was the Scolipede...

* * *

_"Ow!" I yelled. That stung... What was it?_

_"Hold still." he said... Oh great, N... Just another dream to make me feel psycho... N lifted me up on my knees and sprayed something on my back. I bit my lip. It stung like crap... "That pokemon got you good, huh? You and Keith." Keith... Oh my god, Keith, I needed to wake up, quickly!_

_"Yeah, yeah, nice... I gotta get up! Think waking up, White..." I said to myself. My back still stung but not from the antidote, the injury itself. N put his hand on my shoulder to relax me._

_"It's okay, White. You'll wake up in a bit... You'll be in for a shock though..." he said. What did he mean by that? Stop toying with me, N. Just then, N pulled me into a hug. What was this for._

_"N..." I stuttered. I felt so... Strange... Like this wasn't a dream. I knew it was so... But..._

_"I'm Sorry White... I should have warned you..." N said. I felt his breathing become unnatural, meaning he was probably crying... Crying for me? That's never happened before..._

_"Why are you sorry? If you warned me, it would have happened anyways. That's what happened before..." I said, now hugging N back. I didn't want him to cry over me, even if it was a dream._

_"If I was there though, I would have protected you." N said. God, don't give me the sympathy act..._

_"But you weren't... We can't change that now. You should know that more than anyone." I said. N let go of me._

_"You're right... I can't change that but... I can give you this." he said, giving me another antidote. For Keith, this was great! I mean, if the same thing with the coin happened, it would actually be in my hand when I woke up._

_"Thank you, N." I said. Why was my heart pounding so fast, though? I felt as if it was going to explode. I then started to speak for some reason... "N... I..." I hesitated. No, no, don't say anything, White... "I love you." I said... Crap... No, I didn't mean that, I don't love you, I hate you... Gah! This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare._

_My thinking was cut off when N kissed me._

* * *

I woke up that instant. My face was wet from tears. I wiped my face with my arm and sat up. In my hand was the bottle of antidote... That was empty...

"Crap..." I said. But wait, oh crap crap crappins... It was night time. This was horrible. I stood up and went to run back to where Keith was. I stumbled though, finding myself almost running into a campfire.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. I looked around to a waking Black.

"White! You're awake!" he yelled.

"Are you okay?" Keith yelled as well.

"Yeah, but Keith, are you?" I asked. He gave me a strange look.

"What do you mean? You're the one that was attacked." he said. What? "We're lucky Black heard you though and came back. I didn't have an antidote, and neither did you. Black did so..." Keith's voice faded away.

"But you were attacked and I went to get Black to help us." I said, reviewing what happened.

"White, I was never attacked." Keith said. "I was waiting here and heard you scream so I ran over and you were already unconscious." he added. Black cut in.

"Some pokemon must have attacked you." he said. Well, I remembered that I was attacked afterwards but Keith was first... Could that have been part of my dream too? What the crap?

"Where'd you get that rose though, White?" Keith asked. What rose? I looked to my hand. My right hand, which was the one that was mostly cut up, was holding a red rose.

"You wouldn't let go of it." Black said. I thought about it... I didn't have this rose before... Wait, where'd the empty bottle of antidote go? The rose was in it's place... What was going on?

"I don't really know..." I said, still confused, and now feeling dizzy.

"Well, let's get some rest and get going tomorrow. We have a light screen up." Keith said.

"Good idea. Thanks guys..." I said, holding the rose closer to my heart...

Maybe I really did love N...

* * *

**And so, White found that she has a spot in her heart for N. XDDDDDDDDD Big twist, huh? And I didn't intend to have the rose thing... I just thought the title was WAY off so I added the magical pixie rose. XDDD But anyways, now looking ahead... There should be like... Yeah, there should still be a minimum of sixteen chapters... Then da spoofing! 8D Maybe... I dunno. But what I mean is... Uh... Remember when they were iin the cave.**

**White: I have to go there... It might be my only chance to slap that guy...  
Bianca: You're leaving? YES! ... I mean... Aw...**

**You get it. XDDD Well anyways, thanks for reading and whatnot~**


	14. Chapter thirteen: Finally

**Ha, that was a nice break from writing... I needed some time. I mean, I actually do a lot for each chapter. First, I take a look at the plan. Then, I write a rough draft. I fix up the rough draft and look over that. Then I fix it up more and review it. Then, I cut out what I need and review(Again). Then I keep fixing and reviewing until it's acceptable. So I read my chapters over like... At least five times. Anyways, enjoy~  
**

**Oh, by the way, Adrienne(She's mentioned right away so there isn't really any spoiling) belongs to my friend, Kiyo. Remember, I mentioned her earlier? INSENSITIVE JARK! I don't really know Adrienne's personality so I just made one up. XD**

* * *

Chapter thirteen  
Finally

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a couple of years!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been? You promised to visit me but never did." she pouted. I laughed a but at my old friend... Her name was Adrienne. She was a couple days younger then me but could act like such a child. She was more mature then Black and Bianca though.

Adrienne's and my parents were old friends so we both grew up together. We were best friends as young kids. Eventually, Black wandered into town as a young orphan when my mom took him in, not really adopting him but... Well, putting a roof over his head. That didn't do anything for Adrienne and I. We still stayed so close. When Cheren and Bianca came into my life, Adrienne and I became a little distant. I didn't discover why until she moved away, leaving a letter at my doorstep.

Cheren had gotten a letter from his secret admirer about three weeks before. When Adrienne moved to Fiore, she had told me through that letter. She must have been a bit jealous of my relation with Cheren, being close friends and all. I understood then.

After that, we communicated through letters. I had always promised to visit at some point. This was a 'some point.' Not a close one, seeing as she moved at the age of ten... Meaning a gap of six years... But I never forgot.

Either way, because Adrienne lived in Fiore, that meant I was in Fiore... In other words, we were close to Dream City.

"Sorry about that. I got busy." I said. She pouted some more.

"Yeah, I know because you stopped sending me letters." she said, jokingly. I pushed her a bit.

"Come on, that was one time." I said. Adrienne stuck out her tongue at me, playfully. Did I say she was more mature then Bianca and Black? I meant she was when the time was right... Adrienne looked around.

"Hey, where'd your friend go? What was it... Keith?" she asked me.

"He went to get some stuff from the pokemon center. Why? Trying to get rid of me?" I said, laughing. Adrienne playfully punched my shoulder. We always seemed to joke around. There wasn't a time when we talked to each other seriously, really... Well, maybe that one time when Bianca, Adrienne and I were talking together about Bianca's little crush on Black but that was a long time ago.

Either way, it had been a long time since I embarrassed Adrienne.

"Hey Adrienne, do you still like Cheren?" I asked, grinning. She stared at me, giving me a 'are you seriously asking me this' glare.

"S... Sort of..." she stuttered. Adrienne was good at holding her feelings inside but the blush on her cheeks made it obvious.

"You do like him, and a lot." I said, taking her cap off of her head.

"Hey! N-no I don't!" she yelled, trying to get it back. She opened the small, chest fence that was separating us and chased me for the hat. Even so, you gotta be pretty quick to catch up to me. "Give that back, White!" she exclaimed, laughing at the same time.

"Haha, you gotta catch me-" I was cut off, bumping into someone... It was Keith. Thank goodness. I mean, it was better bumping into Keith then someone else. "Sorry, Keith." I said, slapping Adrienne's hat on his head. He laughed, a bit confused over what was going on.

"What's this?" he asked, taking it off of his head. Keith smirked and looked at me. "Well, thanks for the hat." he joked, pretending to walk away. Adrienne caught up to us, tackling Keith for her hat.

"Ha, gotcha!" she yelled, springing her arms up from her victory while... Sitting on a crushed Keith. I couldn't hold my laughter in. Adrienne pretended that she didn't notice Keith there until she spoke. "Oh, hi Keith. I didn't see you there." she teased. Keith gave her a weak thumbs up.

"Well this is fun and all but... Please get off of me." Keith said. Haha, Keith wasn't so strong, really. Adrienne laughed and stood up, offering a hand for Keith.

"Either way, we best be going. We're almost there." I said, readjusting my bag on my shoulder. Hiromi frowned.

"Already?" she whined. Her sadness suddenly disappeared. "Oh well, if White wants to see her beloved, I'll have to let her go." she joked. Okay, why did people love to hold this against me? I ignored it, pulling Keith away by his sleeve.

"I'll visit on the way back." I said, waving goodbye.

"Okay, see ya, White." Adrienne smiled behind us. Keith said goodbye as well and we were on our way.

* * *

"We're almost there." Keith said, looking around the area. He must have been looking for some kind of item so he'd remember where it was.

According to Keith, Dream City was covered by something called a mirror screen. Unlike normal light screens, like the ones we had used before, a mirror screen made it look like nothing was there. It also had a hypnosis technique to make people, and pokemon, walk around it. Anyone could go there if they didn't fall for the hypnosis. A normal light screen just made things look lighter, and only people that were in the area before could enter once it was set.

I'd have to stick with Keith so I wouldn't walk past the city.

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed. I was actually getting excited for this. It was good for me to get out again, I was thinking. I mean, stuck in a house for a half of a year, traveling like this really opens you up. And meeting a new friend was always nice...

Looking back and thinking if I could to it again, I could have gone without the love confessions from Cheren and Black... I would also want to watch my back a little more because of the incidents that happened. Other then that, I wouldn't want anything to change.

Keith stopped in his tracks. I looked up at him, Keith having a strict face.

"What's wrong, Keith?" I asked him. There was a pause before his answer.

"We're here..."

* * *

**Oh, finally! They're at Dream City! Whooooo~~~~~~ Anyways, I thought I'd give some extra information about Keith and Skyler, because I can. XD Keith and Skyler were actually made just for fun. My friend, new screen name Jilly(Mine's just Soffia 'cause that's my name. XD), and I made Keith and Skyler when we were littlez, when it was like... Pokemon Red and Green. So Skyler was made to be the love interrest for Gary(Is that his name? XD). Keith was... Well, Keith was all alone. Their background stories were that they were good friends when they were kids. When the games like Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby came out, we put them together as a couple. It was cute. XD**

**Oh, also, it mentioned that Black was an orphan. The story for him was when he was four, he somehow got lost and walked into the neighbourhood where White and Adrienne lived. White's mother let him stay with them. That's why they were soooooooo close. Anyways, yeah.**

**Well thanks for reading~**


	15. Chapter fourteen: Forget and Remember

**My chapters are getting shorter and shorter it seems... Sorry. Anyways, I there's a delay in the story~ *O*  
While I was writing this, I was actually making a .ust for Song fo the Eared Robot. I posted it on youtube and have gotten great review for it so I'm super happy. The .ust turned out a lot better then I originally thought, as well as Shinta's Whisper append sounds cool with the song. XD (Message me if you don't understand but want to. It's a youtube thing. XDDD) Either way, enjoy the drama~ ;D XDD**

* * *

Chapter fourteen  
Forget and Remember

"This is it?" I asked. Of course, I didn't see anything but Keith did. He was gravely staring at it. Was it because he was born here that it was out in the open for him?

"Yeah..." he said, fishing something out of his bag. What he pulled out was a long, red ribbon. He took my hand and tied the ribbon on my wrist.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"If nothing's connecting us, we might end up in different parts of the region." Keith replied, tying it on his own wrist. Wait...

"Region?"

"People call it a city because of it's name, Dream City. In reality, it's a grand region. There are different parts of it." he explained. Wow... I didn't know that. Keith continued. "Only if you're lucky will you arrive in the place you want to."

"That's a bit... Depressing... If you travelled so far and you have to travel more to get where you want to go." I said, smiling, trying to bring a smile back on Keith's face. He didn't look at me though. "Come on, Keith. We're finally here. Aren't you happy?" I asked. He didn't reply for a while.

"We may be in danger here, White." he said. Danger? Why? Oh... The goons. Yeah...

"I guess... But if we see those people, I have strong pokemon..." I said, reaching in my bag for a pokeball. I winked at him.

"I don't mean the goons, we can outrun and smart them. I mean our memories." Keith said. Oh... That...

"Isn't it if you have a 'pure heart,' you won't forget anything? We'll be fine." I said. Keith shook his head.

"That's only a rumour. It's only pure luck that you don't loose anything." Keith clenched his fists together. "It's a risk, and a dangerous one. If you forget something, White... You won't be able to leave unless you remember it again, which could take years." I gulped as Keith said that. "You might even forget your purpose of actually going."

"Well..." I thought. Really, for me, I'd risk it all. I needed to see N, I knew my feelings for him now... I was wondering for Keith. "If you feel the same way as me, you won't care and you'd take the risk. I need to see N again so no matter what happens, I'm going." I said, staring at the empty space. Keith finally smiled.

"Let's go then." he took my hand and guided me. When we got closer, I felt some pressure against me.

Everything went white, then black, and cleared.

* * *

"Woah..." I said, somehow on my knees now.

I thought to myself... Now... My name is White, I'm a pokemon trainer from Nuvema, my starter was an Oshawott, and I was here because... Because I'm searching for N.

Okay, Keith? I followed the red ribbon to see Keith. He was still with me, good. He was looking at the ribbon though, very confused. "What's up, Keith?" I asked. He gave me an odd stare.

"Who are you?" Keith asked. No... Okay, no, you can't forget me.

"No, no, you can't." I said, crawling towards him. I shook Keith by the shoulders once I got to him. "Come on, look into my eyes and remember." I said.

"I'm sorry, miss. I don't know what you're talking about." he ripped the ribbon off of his wrist, stood up, and started to walk away. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Miss, let go!" he exclaimed.

"Not until you remember!" I yelled. "You can't forget me, nor why you came here!"

"What do you mean, I was born here. I don't have a purpose for coming here!" he yelled back. Well, Keith was right... He did know about his past, sort of... I guess. I didn't give up though. I couldn't.

"But you left... But... But what about our whole journey here? You have to remember that! Come on, you became like... My brother in a matter of days!" I said.

"I said, I don't know you. Now let go!" he yelled. He might have been an adult but you can't speak to me like that and get away with it.

"No, you need to remember me!"

"How many times to I have to say this, I don't know you!" he yelled. The yelling fit was starting to drive me mad. Finally, it was time to bring out my secret weapon.

"What about Skyler?" I asked in a heartfelt voice. I saw a jolt in his face.

"Wh..." he paused. "What did you say?" he asked. Did I make some progress?

"Skyler. Or... Lillian. That's the whole reason you came here with me, to see her!" I said. He gave suspicious looks. Was it working? Come on, please! "Please... Cole... You know this." I said his name to ring some bells. Or even better... "Keith..."

Keith lowered his head. Was he trying to remember this? At least he stopped trying to become free of my grasp. I looked at Keith with hopeful eyes. His eyes reached mine not that long after... With a big grin.

"How could I permanently forget you, White?" he laughed. Keith picked me up and spun me around.

"Keith!" I yelled, surprised. I laughed a bit though, I gotta say it was fun to be in the air like that. When he finally put me down, I smiled. "Welcome back." I said. He chuckled.

"Thanks. Now, why don't we look for Sky and N?" he asked, referring Sky as Skyler, obviously.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. Problem was, they could be anywhere... "Where should we start though?" I asked.

"Star Park." Keith said. "I always said to Skyler that we'd meet up there one day. If she remembered that, she should be there. Let's get her and ask first." I nodded.

When they named this park Star Park, they weren't kidding. The park was in the shape of a star in the middle of a bunch of trees. The park was covered with green grass and there was a star shaped fountain in the middle, and a river was at the back of the park. It was beautiful!

"Okay... Now to find Skyler..." Keith said, looking around. I looked too, remembering the description of Skyler that Keith gave me a while back.

"Oh, is that..." I stopped. Near the river... Was N... Holding someone else's hand.

My heart snapped in two...

* * *

**N, how could you? Anyways, I told you there was drama. XDDDD I don't have a lot to comment on about this chapter so... All I can say is that I'm nearing the end of my story.**

**Thanks for reading~**


	16. Chapter fifteen: Disbelief

**Oh god... XD I got a few e-mails from the previous chapter but they were all reviews, and usually I get faves and alert messages, so I was like "no one liked htis chapter D:" but then I got an author fave so I was happy. XD Anyways, with those reviews I was laughing because you guys *zippers mouth*... Anyways, again, enjoy~ Just so you know, this is the last chapter... XD**

* * *

Chapter fifteen  
Disbelief

I stared in disbelief... Perhaps that was someone that merely looked like N... No, it was him. I'd recognise him anywhere. He was giving this girl such a smile though... A warmer one then what... Then what he'd give me... My heart cringed... Please be a dream, please be a dream!

"What's up, White?" Keith asked me, looking in the same direction. He gave a blank stare. "Sk... Skyler?" he asked himself out loud. He gulped. "Sky!" he called out. They both looked over. Crap... Well, I was right... That was Skyler. I turned around, hoping N didn't see me. I didn't care if he didn't remember me... There's no excuse for cheating... I mean, well, it wouldn't really be cheating, we were never dating but... He told me he loved me...

"Keith?" I heard her saying and running up to him, giving him a big hug. N followed. He turned me around, me trying to hold my tears back. It took a minute for him to say something.

"White, I can't believe it's you!" he yelled, pulling me into a hug as well. I pushed him away.

"Save your breath." I said. N gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Was he stupid?

"I thought I could trust you!" I yelled some more. "I should never have come, I preferred being lonely at home."

"No, wait, it's not what you think, I swear!" N said. Yeah right, I would never believe him!

"Whatever, I don't care anymore!" I said, letting a tear stream down my face before running off.

Which way, which way? I couldn't remember where the exit was. I didn't want to stay here anymore. I wanted to go home. I never wanted to see N again. After he tricked me to like him... Why now?

I didn't dare ask for directions, and I didn't dare go back... Not after that... I didn't care if I was leaving behind a friend... I just wanted to leave. It felt as if the city was closing on me, to the point where the only place I could hide from everything was in a dark alleyway.

I sat down at the back of the alley and killed the silence by crying.

His warm smile that always watched over me... His long, silky hair... His green, sparkling eyes... His gentle personality... I thought he was perfect... I thought I had finally found the prince charming that I had been waiting for... You have to wake up from every dream at some point though... Maybe it was best that I opened my eyes to the truth now...

I felt warmth beside me, as well as heard Keith's voice. What was he doing here?

"You know... Skyler never lies... You can see when she does, anyways." he said., I hid my face back in my knees.

"So?" I said, my voice muffled by crying. Keith placed his arm around me to comfort me. It wasn't working.

"Did you notice she was crying when she ran up to me?" he asked in a soft voice. I didn't respond. No, I didn't... I was too busy facing the other direction... "She actually was injured recently... N had helped her so she relied on him... She was also said she came here every day to wait for me... N was with her because she needed protection from those goons." Keith explained. I snapped.

"Yeah, how do you know she's not lying?" I yelled. Keith waited for a minute.

"You know, Skyler told me that N never stopped thinking about you..." he said. I blushed but didn't believe it. "He didn't remember you that much but he would always say 'She's out there somewhere, I know it.' N also told me that he loved you." Keith added. He was lying... I knew it... I couldn't trust him.

"I don't care..." I said. My broken heart was racing... I didn't want to fully cry in front of Keith but... If I didn't cry, I'd probably explode. Keith stood up and extended his hand.

"Let's go, then." he said, sighing. "I told Skyler if you didn't give in, I'd take you home." he said.

"You believe her... So you should stay... I'm going home alone." I said, standing up on my own. Keith shook his head.

"I swore to myself that I would escort you. It's still not safe for us to be seen together anyways." he replied.

"You're just saying that. Besides, I don't want you to leave here. This is where you were born, you should stay here." I said in a rude manner. It hurt to talk so meanly to Keith, after all he'd done for me, but I didn't want him following me back home. After all of this... Plus, if he came back, what if he didn't remember anything again? "It's best if you stay..." I added, walking past him.

"White..." he said, going to stop me. I kept going.

"I'm sorry, Keith..." I mumbled and walked out of the alley. I felt someone grabbing my hand.

"Let go!" I yelled, seeing N. Great... I pulled away and started running again. He caught up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"White, I love you, you have to believe me!" he yelled. Too bad, I don't believe you!

"Let me go, N. I don't care anymore!" I said, struggling to become free. His grip tightened.

"I was only trying to comfort Skyler. She was crying over Keith. Do you know how long they've been apart?" he asked me. Yeah, I knew. Keith told me. "She hasn't seen him for four years!"

Wait, Keith said only two years... It wasn't four! Unless... Keith lied...

"She was scared that he'd never come back. Either way, you should know more than anyone that I'd crawl to the ends of the earth for you, White." he said, tears streaming down his face. I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry as well. Stop toying me... "I'd do anything for you, and I'll do anything to prove to you that I wasn't cheating on you." he said.

Could I believe him? Thinking back, no one had ever treated me like that... And Keith never lied to me... Well maybe with the years that Skyler and him had been apart but that was probably so I wouldn't feel as bad as I would if he did lie.

"No matter what, you name it... I'll do whatever I need to." he added. Crap... I needed to make a decision now... Huh... I was probably going to regret this...

* * *

**What I was saying before, you guys were, sort of, nailing what was going to happen. XD Was it that obvious that it was Skyler? Anyways, also, how I said this was the last chapter, I actually made a finale to this story before I made this chapter so that should be posted like two seconds after this. XD There are no author comments for that either because it's... Yeah, years later. SOOOO, I'm going to do this now. Thank you sooooooooooooo much, everyone, for reading my story, thank you for favoruting my story, thank you for subsrcibing it, thank you for favouriting and subscribing me, thank you for inspiring me to finish. I appreciate everything you've done. I've read every comment and I've been greatfull. There was nothing bad, so I'm absolutley extatic. Either way, I must say thanks for everyone and if I get enough feedback, I might make a sequel to this or something like that. No promises, sorry, because I have university entry things to get ready for so... But I'll do something. So thank you so much, everyone~**


	17. Finale

Finale

The sound of laughing filled my heart. It was nice...

"Hey mom, do you think we could go to Nimbasa City one day? I wanna go on the ferris wheel!" Jay asked. I giggled.

"Maybe one day, son." N said, holding me in his arms.

Just a simple picnic on route one... Nothing much, you could say... Thing was, in my eyes, time with my family was the always a shining moment. It was always a big deal.

"I made a good choice..." I said to myself, smiling. N kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad you said yes..." N said to me. I was glad too...

N and I got married when I turned twenty three, as well as had a healthy boy named Jay a but after I was twenty seven. He's nine years old now. We're expecting another child in a couple of months...

Bianca and Black got married a month after N's and my wedding. They had two girls, twins, named Jessica and Olivia. They were born five years ago...

Cheren and Adrienne got married a year after Bianca an Black. They don't have any children yet but are waiting for one right now...

Keith and Skyler were separated again because of people after them. They were joined three years later and got married soon after. They have three children now. We haven't received much news...

Everything is perfect...

The End


	18. How I made I'll Be Around the Corner

Hey guys! This is a thanks on all of the positive feedback, as well as the favourites and subscriptions. Everything helps, and everything is appreciated.

Now, as I said on the second last chapter, I read ever y comment I get but I don't seem to reply to a lot of them anymore like I used to. It's not that I don't see your comment. My computer's on like... Twenty four seven because I do work on my computer so... So I'm on it a lot, which also means my e-mail is on. I get notifications for everything that happens that relates to me on Fanfiction, as everyone can do.

Now, I look at all of my e-mails, unless they're chain mail or spam. Those I just don't tolerate. XD

Anyways, so I saw a lot of 'update soon, please.' Not that I mind that, but I wanted to show you what I do...

* * *

First, I actually make the plans. They're made on an sai file for Paint Tool Sai. I used to do it on paper, and still do sometimes. It's easier to do it on my computer thought with my tablet so I know what I'm doing at all times. It's not a big layout:

Chapter number and name

Ideas(Maybe some funny comments)

Wanted parts are underlined with red.  
Important parts are highlighted with light blue.  
Things added on later are italic.  
Things that were cut out afterwards are stroked out.

The things added afterwards would be added after my first draft, at least. This was the finale's plan(It has been straightened up):

* * *

_Chapter sixteen, Finale_

_-(Highlighted in blue)White is married to N_  
_-(Stroked out)White is carrying young baby girl named Mia_  
_-(Underlined in red)Has son named Jay_  
_-N says he's glad she believed him_  
_-(Stroked out)Bianca and Black enter, they have twins, Jessica and Olivia_  
_-(Stroked out)Adrienne and Cheren enter, son named Lucas_  
_-(Stroked out)Awkward silence with Black, Cheren, White_  
_-At a picnic_  
_-(Highlighted in blue)Review marriages between characters_  
_-(Highlighted in blue)White is pregnant again_

* * *

That's what my original plan would look like, and this counts every other chapter. So there were a lot of things that were cut out, as you can see. That counts for each chapter. Some things were also moved around... Mostly cut out but... Yeah. XD

Anyways, after that, I would write out an original draft. Here's a part of the finale.

* * *

_"I made a good choice..." I said to myself, smiling. N kissed my cheek._

_"I'm glad you said yes..." N said to me. I was glad too..._

_Bianca and Black walked up to us. Bianca giggled. Same Bianca..._

_"We're not late, are we?" she asked. Black nodded at their two children, allowing them to go and play with Jay. The twins hesitantly said hi and ran off. They were so shy... They were only five years old though..._

_"No, of course not." N said. "Why don't you sit down?" he asked generously. They did so._

* * *

That was an actual part. Then, I'd review the chapter once the first draft was done. I do some touching up:

* * *

_"I made a good choice..." I said to myself, smiling. N kissed my cheek._

_"I'm glad you said yes..." N said to me. I was glad too..._

_Bianca and Black walked up to us with their daughters, Jessica and Olivia. Bianca giggled. Same Bianca from years ago..._

_"We're not late, are we?" she asked, smiling. She held Black's hand.. Black nodded at their set of twins, allowing them to go and play with Jay. The twins hesitantly said hi and ran off. They were so shy... They were only five years old though, so seeing different people could be a little scary. I'd like them to look at N and I like another set of parents... Then again, N did look scary to children. Jay once said that to him when he was three. Good times..._

_"No, of course not." N said. "Why don't you sit down?" he asked generously. The couple sat down as Cheren arrived, out of breath, trying to catch up to his and Adrienne's son, Lucas._

* * *

After that, I look over it again. At the time the third draft is done, there's a lot of things that have been cut out:

* * *

_"I made a good choice..." I said to myself, smiling. N kissed my cheek._

_"I'm glad you said yes..." N said to me. I was glad too..._

_Bianca and Black walked up to us with their daughters, Jessica and Olivia._

_"We're not late, are we?" she asked, smiling. The twins hesitantly said hi and ran off towards Jay. They were so shy... They were only five years old though, so seeing different people could be a little scary. I'd like them to look at N and I like another set of parents... We were neighbours, after all._

* * *

And I look over it again. This continues to the point where I think it's acceptable.

* * *

_"I made a good choice..." I said to myself, smiling. N kissed my cheek._

_"I'm glad you said yes..." N said to me. I was glad too..._

* * *

Pretty small now, huh? So if you think about it, I write a lot... XD You can say "you should have left _ and _" but trust me, if you read the whole document, it's best that I cut it all out.

That's actually my drill. It seems when I'm done, there's probably like... Three or more drafts to a chapter. It's pretty simple once you get used to it but it can be a lot of work. Rarely do I not do this... It's just a good thing for me to keep my things organised.

To mention, the main plans are created before I write any chapters. In other words, I had my whole plans figured out before I even started writing this.

Now, here are some questions and answers before they're asked or anything. Some of these came from the reviews. Not that I got sick and tired of answering things, I actually love talking to the people that read my stories and helping them understand them, I just don't want confusion before I conclude this. Ps, this is even **bigger** then the actual story chapters. XDDDDDDD

* * *

Q: Is Dream City actually in the game somehow?

A: No, actually. When I was in grade three, we were assigned to make a short story. My story was called "The Quest to Dream City." It became a novel I worked on... For a week and then threw in my closet. XD Well, I was like eight... I recently dug it out of my old things and intertwined it into the storyline. Truthfully, Dream City wasn't added to the plans until chapter four. The conditions were added later on and weren't in the original story of Dream City.

Q: Why doesn't Skyler have a big part?

A: I actually never intended to have Skyler in the story, nor was she ever in my plans. I just needed a reason for Keith to return to Dream City. The main thing, when I actually added Keith, was that Keith was the prince of Dream City and he had to leave to find a cure for his sickly sister, who was the playable character in Leaf Green and Red. I thought it was too much like N so I changed it in the last minute and gave his purpose that he was returning to Skyler, or Lillian. The names Lillian and Cole were added at the last minute, too, just to mention.

Q: If this is an NXWhite fanfiction, why did you put things like CherenXWhite, BlackXWhite, and the pairings at the end? (CherenXAdrienne, BlackXBianca)

A: One word... Fan service... XD I know a lot of people like CherenXBianca but the INSENSITIVE JARK person(My best friend) likes Cheren(I don't know if it's because she likes him or because I already claimed rights to N XDDDDD. She really likes glasses though...) and her character is Adrienne so I went past it. XD

Q: If you do a lot of drafts, how were you able to write the chapter so quickly?

A: I actually did a lot of the drafts before hand. I did the main drafts afterwards. So really, the storyline was finished before I even started, really. I did a lot of changing but I work pretty quickly though.

Q: How do you come up with such humorous things?

A: Life... Actually, I don't really know. I just type things out and they end up funny... It's just pure coincidence. That and I can be naturally funny sometimes.

Q: How is it that White's dreams sort of become real?

A: ... *cough cough* I don't know... XD

Q: Is Keith the same Keith from Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia?

A: No. Keith, from the story, was created before the Keith in Pokemon Ranger... Though, I do love the male main characters in Pokemon Ranger XD(Lunick, Keith, and Ben). Not him though. Keith strictly belongs to me. XDDDDD

Q: Why didn't N get out of Dream City and go and apologise to White?

A: He didn't remember everything so he couldn't leave Dream City. Therefore, he couldn't get off of his lazy but. XDDDDD (He was too busy being Skyler's bodyguard...)

Q: Why can't I favourite this story one hundred times?

A: Go google it. XDDD

Q: Why are Keith and Skyler's other names so random?

A: Well they were being hunted down... So they needed some aliases that were way out there, not close to their real names. Actually, Keith... Er... Cole... Had a couple of aliases because he ran away from home. All of his aliases, which aren't mentioned, were names that I took into consideration for him. Names such as Cole, Daniel, Ryan, Nick, Lucas(Luke), Jamie, Rick, and Brayden. They were all really odd... I never wanted to add them to the storyline. I needed one so I used the best sounding one, Cole. Skyler's other name came from one of Jilly's OC's name. The same one that came from the Italian rp where my OC was named Mia. So Mia and Lillian were best friends. XD

Q: Is N a magical pixie?

A: No, he's a fairy princess! XD (Search Soffie101 on your web browser and go on my DeviantArt page... That will explain it. XD)

Q: In chapter thirteen, who was attacked by the pokemon?

A: White. When she was attacked, she passed out. Her dream was Keith was attacked instead.

Q: Did N cheat on White for Skyler?

A: No. In a chapter that was cut out, because it wasn't in White's point of view, it showed that Skyler was losing hope because Keith wasn't coming back. N was just comforting her.

Q: WHY MUST YOU LEAVE WITH SUCH A CLIFFHANGER! TT~TT *bangs head agienst wall* WHY WHY WHY?A: 'Cause I'm evil like that. :D XDDDDDDD

Q: How did White beat the League with just an Oshawott?

A: During the time I made Keith, I kept pressing B when my pokemon started to evolve. (Chikorita, is that the spelling?) Anyways, it came to the point where that pokemon was at level one hundred... And it was still at the first evolution form. XD So I made up this thing for an explanation. There was some sort of disorder, or disease, that some pokemon caught and it disabled them to evolve. After I said that, every one of my pokemon games(Other then Diamond, and Emerald) had my starter at the first evolution. Also, this story was sort of based on my own gameplay, and I used an action reply for an exp code. XDDDD (Call me a cheater if you want, I personally don't care. X3)

Q: Where are Reshiram and Zekrom?

A: I have... No idea. XD

Q: Are you making a sequel like you mentioned?

A: Please ask again later... Yeah, I'm a magic eight ball. XD Um... Answers are leading to yes. I was thinking of making N's side of the story or something else, like a WAY out there story... Like N is a prince of many riches and whatnot and he falls in love with White, a criminal being held captive in his castle... I don't really know. Maybe both in due time?

Anyways, this is the end... And four pages... XD I'd like to thank all of you that read this story. Commented, reviewed, favourited, and subscribed, I also thank you for. I appreciate everything you've done. I mean, this was the first story I finished... Why? Because you guys were motivating me to finish. So I thank you soooooooo much and I hope to talk to you again through other reviews~


	19. Never Seen Chapter

**I'm still getting notifications from this story. X3 So I decided I would post one of my never seen chapters. This was just a little thing and it was cut out before I even finished so that's why it was small. This actually had Wally and Ian in it, Wally from Pokemon and Ian who is my rpc. But anyways, this chapter was discontinued and whatnot but enjoy~**

* * *

I stepped out of the ferris wheel cart. Some of the people that ran the machine were looking at me a little anxious. Maybe it was because of my dull looking face... Maybe it was because of the dried up tears on my cheeks... Maybe it was because I had goosebumps on my arms from the height... I didn't really know.

"Are you okay?" asked one of the men there. I nodded, realizing it was someone I knew.

His name was Ian. I met him during my travels. Ian was a top trainer who was very passionate about his training. He looked like ay other ace trainer with his blue hair and his orange sweater, really. The only difference compared to other male ace trainers was his eyes were more aqua instead of spot on blue.

"Yeah, thanks Ian... I'm just having an off day." I replied, trying to wipe away the streaks of tears. Ian took out his Xtranceiver and went to one of the newer apps. He pulled out a video clip and showed me

"From this?" he asked.

The video clip had Bianca and I talking about N... Actually.. This was just earlier today... I blushed.

"Somewhat..." I replied, ashamed. It was humiliating to have friends like that... Then again, it was who Bianca was that made me enjoy spending time with her. "Just when will he come home though?"

Ian knew about N and how he left.

"He'll be back some day, White. I assure it." Ian tried to cheer me up. I smiled but his words didn't help me. Ian could tell.

"Hey, you remember Wally?" Ian asked another question. Wally... Uh...

"Yeah, that guy with the respirating suit, right?" I said. Ian nodded.

Wally was another guy I met during my travels. He was actually from Hoenn. He was a very sick kid when I met hi, I wasn't sure about him now. He was wearing some kind of respirating suit when I met him, lost in the woods. His pokemon, Kirlia, guided me to him.

"He's in the hospital now, I bet he'd like a visit from you." Ian stated. Hospital? Really? I was surprised but not shocked. When I met Wally, he told me it hurt to do everything, walk, breath, speak, everything. I felt bad though

"This hospital, up here?" I asked. I was going to do as Ian said, visit the poor guy.

"Yeah, here, I'll come with you." he volunteered.

Ian and I walked up to the small hospital which was also located in Nimbasa. It was convenient for us because of the small walk.

Each hospital room was white... Really white. It was almost scary.

Then, we walked into the room where Wally was and had a nice chat.

* * *

**So really, it was cut out because this chapter had Wally and I didn't want any pokemon characters that were out of White and Black. I find though that Wally was the prototype of N. I mean, brown pants, white shirt thing, green hair. You know... Anyways, thanks for so much support~**  
**And I don't want to advertise but I am. XD Travel to Stop Time... Yadda yadda... It's amazing. XDDD**  
**Thanks~**  
**Soffia~**


End file.
